Red hood pokemon trainer
by Flaremontgomery
Summary: What would happen if jason todd woke up in the world of pokemon? Would ash ketchums life be any different?
1. Prolouge

The crowbar came down and struck him. It hurt, but not like the first ten times. The pain was beginning to dull, not by much though. The crowbar struck again. It was as if the madman was reading his thoughts and began hitting him harder.

Then the joker hit him in the face. "WOW. That looked like it really hurt." Then the joker hit him three more times and savored every hit like it was a cheese sample. "Whoa, now hold on. That looked like it hurt a lot more. So let's try and clear it up shall we pumpkin. What hurts more? A?" The joker hit him again. "Or B?" And he was hit a second time by the joker. "Forehand?" The joker hit him a third time. "Or backhand." The joker hit him again and began laughing his sadistic laugh.

Jason murmured something. The joker leaned down and said. "A little louder lamb chop. I think that one of your lungs is collapsed. That tends to alway impede the oratory." Jason spit blood up at the joker. The joker returned the favor by slamming his face into the floor. "Now that was rude. The first boy blunder had manners." Jason smiled even though it hurt. The joker wiped the blood off of his face. "I suppose that I'll have to teach you some manners. So that you can learn to follow in his footsteps better." The joker contemplated that for a bit. Then said. "Nah... I think that I'll just keep hitting you with this crowbar." Then the joker laughed as he hit Jason repeatedly with the crowbar. Jason closed his eyes and wished he were somewhere else.

After a while the joker got tired of beating Jason with the crowbar he put on his overcoat and his hat. He looked at Jason and said. "Okay kiddo I have to go, but it was fun right?" Jason stayed silent. "Well maybe a bit more fun for me than you. I'm just making guesses since your being so quiet. Oh well. Be a good boy, get your homework done, and be in bed by nine. Oh and if you see the big man tell him I said... hello. The joker began laughing hysterically and left.

Jason opened his eyes and got to his knees. He slid his handcuffed hands under his legs so they were in front of him and he tried to stand but fell back down, he looked at the door and figured that it was locked. He crawled towards it and when he got to it it was indeed locked. Jason closed his eyes, and he heard it a faint beeping. he looked to his left and saw a bomb. Of course the joker planted a bomb. Why wouldn't he? Jason saw it counting down and he knew that he didn't have long.

He crawled to a box he used all of his strength to stand only to fall back down he caught the box and it tipped over on him it was big enough for him to fit under. It was a freaking miracle. He fumbled with his utility belt and found a pellet. It had a foam in it. He crushed it and he was enveloped in foam. A few seconds later, he felt the explosion.

As Batman searched the wreckage that was once a building he found a limp body. He picked it up and wrapped it in his cape. "Jason." Batman said. That was the last thing Jason heard before he went to sleep not expecting to wake up.


	2. The journey begins

AN: yes that prologue is the same one as the one I used for my Harry Potter/ red hood crossover. You can expect to see it again in a Star Wars/ red hood crossover. That crossover will involve everything from the phantom menace to the clone war series. So without further ado, let us begin.

"Jason wake up!" A woman's voice said. "You're going to be late."

Jason jolted up, and looked around. He was in a room, there was a computer, a game console, a TV, a bed, and a giant doll in the corner.

Suddenly he was bombarded with memories of this timeline.

Once his headache stopped he got dressed and ran to the computer. He played a movie from the email he'd been sent the previous week. A man appeared on the screen and began talking.

"Hello and welcome to the world of Pokémon. Some people call it pokara. My name is Professor oak. But people just call me the Pokémon Professor. On this world there are creatures called Pokémon. Some people keep Pokémon as pets, others use them to battle. Personally I study Pokémon. Now you are a kreon you know this. But what you may not know is that when a kreon and a Pokémon trust each other 100 percent they become a pokaran pair. Now are you ready for your own Pokémon journey to begin? If so enter your personal information into the reply box and tell me what type of Pokémon trainer you want to be and what starter you'd like."

Jason looked in the outgoing mail and saw a reply, it said. "Professor oak, I don't know what kind of trainer I want to be, and until I know that, I do not think that I can accept a starter at this moment. Thanks Jason Todd."

Jason saw a potion on his desk. He grabbed it and put it in his pocket. And he went downstairs.

When Jason got downstairs he saw his dad, older brother, and younger brother sitting at the table, while his mom put food on the table.

"Are you excited?" His mom asked.

Jason pinched himself. Was he having a psychotic break? His mom looked exactly like Selina Kyle. His dad looked like Bruce, and his big brother looked like Dick. He didn't recognize his younger brother.

"I'm a little nervous." He said.

"Don't worry." Dick said. "I was nervous when I started my Pokémon journey, but I powered through and now I run the seafoam island gym.

Jason remembered that. Dick was actually "Richard the bird tamer gym leader" at the seafoam islands.

His mom would be a cat lady if she wasn't married. Her entire team was cat Pokémon.

His dad was a former champion and elite four member, he settled down and ran a company now. The company that he ran made things for doctors. His starter was a zubat that had quickly evolved into a golbat and a crobat.

It was his turn. He was going to be a trainer. But he didn't know what type of trainer he should be.

"Okay, I'll see you guys tonight." His dad said before kissing his wife.

"Yeah." Dick said. "I have to get going also. My gym won't run itself." And kissing his mom on the forehead. If he was three inches shorter he'd have to kiss her cheek.

Jason had breakfast and headed off to Oaks labs.

AN: so let me know what you think. Also let me know what jasons team should be. I already know what his starter will be, and I hope you guys like it.


	3. Ash and gary

When Jason got to Oaks labs he saw Ash Ketchum in his pajamas talking to Gary Oak.

Gary was a jerk to everyone and Jason told him that one day he'd get his just desserts.

Jason walked up to Gary and said. "Hey Gary, What are you doing?"

"I just got my starter while Ashy boy overslept." Gary said bragging.

Jason spun around and kicked Gary's legs out from under him and planted his foot firmly against his neck. "How about a little more respect for your fellow trainers?" Jason said.

Gary nodded up at him in shock and fear. Jason helped him up and with that they shook hands and Gary held his hand out to Ash.

Ash grabbed Gary's hand and shook it. "I'm sorry Ash." Gary said.

"Apology accepted" Ash replied.

Then Gary got into his car with his hordes of cheerleaders and drove off.

"Did Gary just 'drive' away" Jason asked.

"Uh huh." Ash said.

"In an actual car?" Jason asked.

"Yup." Ash replied.

"When did he get his drivers license?" Jason asked.

"I honestly don't know." Ash said looking stumped.

Both boys turned around and walked into Oaks labs.

"Hello. Professor Oak. Are you here?" Jason asked.

"Ah, there you two are." Oak said. "I thought that you had both forgotten."

"I haven't decided what trainer I want to be yet. Or what starter I want." Jason said.

"I have." Ash said. "I will be a Pokémon master, I will be the best Pokémon trainer ever. And my Pokémon partner will be... charmander." Ash said opening the fire starters pokéball to reveal... nothing.

"What!" Ash said. "No problem I'll choose squirtle." He opened the pokéball and saw that it was also empty.

"Are any of the Pokémon still here?" Ash asked.

"I'm afraid that the only Pokémon I have left right now is a rather stubborn pikachu." Professor Oak said.

"I'll take it!" Ash said.

"You will have to take care of it, and work to raise it." Professor oak said.

"I will." Ash said almost begging.

"Here you go ash." Professor Oak said handing him the pokéball.

Ash opened the pokéball and a yellow mouse Pokémon hopped onto the counter.

" _Pikachu_." It said.

Ash put his hand out and pikachu shocked him with a bolt of electricity.

Jason walked forward and pet pikachu on the head. "You're a good Pokémon, you're just a little angry right now aren't you?"

Pikachu sparked its cheeks at Jason and when he didn't flinch he stopped sparking and let Jason pet him.

"You have a very rare gift young Jason." Professor Oak said. "You are -in layman's terms- a Pokémon whisperer."

"What?" Jason asked.

"Basically you can understand and communicate with Pokémon." Professor Oak said. "You will make a lot of great friends and quite a few enemies with that gift. There are people who say that they are Pokémon whisperers when In fact they are not."

AN: sorry, Jason doesn't get his starter yet. He should have it within the next two or three chapters.


	4. Ash and jason

Jason felt like he'd been hit with a snorlax.

"You're telling me that I have some rare gift to communicate with Pokémon?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Professor Oak said. "Talk to Pikachu."

"Okay." Jason said. "Hi Pikachu." He said waving.

" _Hi_." Pikachu said.

"Holy miltank!" Jason said. "He just said hello."

"See. What did I tell you." Professor Oak said.

"Why did you zap ash?" Jason asked.

" _Because. Image is everything, and that was a lousy first impression_." Pikachu said.

"So can we do like a redo?" Jason asked.

" _Come back in an hour and if he looks respectable, I'll try not to zap him."_ Pikachu said.

Jason grabbed ash and said. " go get dressed and meet back here in an hour."

Ash raced home, took a shower, got dressed, had breakfast, brushed his teeth, got his pack ready, and headed back to Oaks labs.

When he got there Jason was waiting for him. "Good." Jason said. "You are five minutes early."

They went inside and walked over to pikachu.

Pikachu looked ash over and said. " _Okay, I won't zap him."_

"That's good." Jason said.

" _Yup_." Pikachu said. " _Let's go._ "

They left Professor Oaks lab and they started on their very own Pokémon journey.

As they were walking they talked about this and that, and the occasional joke was made, then Jason said. "It's good that we sorted out the whole Pikachu thing, because otherwise you might have been dragging Pikachu everywhere till you earned his respect through some crazy event where you try and sacrifice yourself to save him, and in turn he respects you."

 _"I don't see that working out to well_." Ash And pikachu said in unison.

The trio began laughing until Jason saw a pidgey and pointed.

"Hey look." Jason said. "It's a pidgey."

Ash walked over to the pidgey, took off his outer shirt, and tried catching the pidgey that way, needless to say. It didn't work.

After that fiasco was over they began walking again. A little while later Ash saw a spearow. He picked up a rock and went to throw it, but Jason grabbed his arm and said. "Don't."

The trio kept walking and eventually found a river. They were walking along the river when a noise from the forest caused ash to panic and fling them all into the river.

Jason saw one of Ashes pokéballs floating and he grabbed it. When they dragged themselves back onto the shore, Jason handed ash the pokéball.

"Keep it." Ash said. Pointing at the pokéball. It had caught something. "It's my fault that we fell in the river. So there's your starter. Open it up, let's see what your starter is."

AN: evil cliffhanger. Anyone want to guess what Jason's starter is?


	5. Jason’s starter

AN: Are you guys ready to find out what jasons starter is? I have put a lot of thought into his starter, I hope you guys like it. Now without further ado. Let's find out what Jason's starter is.

Jason ran into his house and yelled. "Mom I got my starter!"

"That's great Jason." His mom said. "Let's see it."

Jason took the pokéball off of his belt and went to throw it when Ash came in and yelled. "Wait!"

"What?" Jason asked.

"Show her outside." Ash said. "Hi Mrs. Todd."

"Hello Ash." Selina said. "But why can't Jason show me his starter in here?"

"Because his starter is rather large." Ash said.

Selina was stunned. Her and Jason's youngest brother Tim walked outside. They found Jason out by the water with Professor Oak.

"Samuel?" Selina asked. "What's going on?"

"I'm in the dark same as you." Professor Oak said. "Ash came running into my lab telling me to get down to the water before running off again."

Once everyone was by the water Jason said. "Okay, is everyone ready?"

"Yes." Everyone said in unison.

Jason threw his pokéball into the air and when his Pokémon landed in the water there was a large splash that drenched everyone.

AN: evil intermission.

Selina looked up at the Pokémon sitting in the water before her.

"Cool!" Tim yelled. "Your starter was a Gyarados."

"How did you catch a Gyarados?" Professor Oak asked. "Did Ash's pikachu help you?"

"No." Jason said. "We fell into a river and one of Ashes pokéballs fell out of his pack, I grabbed it, and made my way back to the shore. When I tried giving it back to Ash, he told me to keep it."

"Why?" Selina asked. "I'm not trying to sound ungrateful to you, but why?"

"Because I'm the reason we fell into the river." Ash said. "And Jason is technically the one who caught it. Not me."

"I guess that makes sense." Selina said.

"Gy- Gyarados- Gya." Gyarados said.

"Oh that's right." Jason said. "You said that you'd only come with me if I gave you a really cool nickname."

Jason turned to his family and friends and asked. "Any ideas?"

"How about Kraken?" Tim asked.

Jason looked at gyarados.

"Arados." Gyarados said.

"He says that will work for the time being." Jason said.

"How did you get him to agree to accompany you?" Professor oak asked.

"So we are sitting there soaked and Ash told me to show him the Pokémon I caught and I threw out Gyarados and we were stunned. We had no idea what to do. So I started talking to him. He told me that he would only be trained by a strong trainer. He asked me to prove myself and once I'd completed the tasks that he'd asked me to do, he said that he would join me if I could give him a cool nickname."

"What did you have to do?" Selina asked.

"I had to do 100 push-ups, 100 set ups, and 100 upside down crunches." Jason said.

"What did that prove?" Selina asked.

"Dos- Gyra- Dos" gyarados said.

"He says that a trainer must be strong, must have great endurance, and must be able to handle any situation, if they want to train a Gyarados." Jason said.

AN: so how did I do? Is Gyarados a good Pokémon for Jason? What should the rest of his team be?


	6. Misty

It was late by the time Jason was done showing off his Gyarados, so they stayed the night in pallet town.

Bruce and Dick had come home and seen the Gyarados. They were shocked to say the least, that the middle child had acquired such a powerful Pokémon as his starter.

The next morning after a shower, breakfast, and goodbyes, Jason and Ash started off again.

They walked and talked until it was noon.

"Do you think we should stop for lunch?" Jason asked.

"Sure." Ash And pikachu said.

They found a spot by the river and Jason Let Gyarados out of his pokéball and took a box out of his bag as well as another pokéball.

He tossed the pokéball in front of Gyarados and a feast fit for a king was spread out in front of Gyarados.

Ash took out two boxes. He opened both and put one in front of pikachu.

After lunch they sat down and stared at the clouds.

There was a crash and Jason looked over to see Gyarados lying on his back looking up at the sky too.

"Gyara?" Gyarados asked.

"I don't know why we look up at the sky." Jason said. "Do either of you know why we look up at the sky?"

"Pika- pikachu-pika-chu." Pikachu said.

"Pikachu said it was because it's a way to escape from reality for a few minutes." Jason told Gyarados.

"Dos." Gyarados said.

"Hey!" Jason said. "We don't go around telling you that swimming around like a water type is a stupid thing to do."

"Hey." Ash said. "How about a Pokémon battle?"

Jason and Gyrados looked each other and Jason said. "How about it?"

"Dos." Gyarados said.

"We're in." Jason said.

Ash and pikachu walked ten paces away from where they were and got ready.

"Go." Ash and Jason said in unison.

Gyarados slapped the water as Pikachu sent a bolt of lightning his way. The water blocked the lightning and acted like a mirror and sent it off in a different direction.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS!!!!!" They heard a very loud, very angry female voice yell.

Jason and Ash jumped on gyarados' back, and Pikachu ran up his back and jumped on Ash's head.

They swam up river till they saw a fisher girl who was looking at her smoldering bike.

"Hey!" Jason yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Did you just destroy my bike!?!" The girl said.

"Was it hit by an electric attack?" Ash asked.

"YES!" The girl yelled.

"Then yeah. The was us." Jason said.

"GAH!!!!" The girl yelled. "You two owe me a new bike!"

Jason jumped off of Gyarados and said. "Hi. I'm Jason the Gyarados here is Kraken and that's Ash and Pikachu. We are sorry about your bike, it was an accident. We were having a Pokémon battle and an attack was reflected towards you, and for that I am sorry. What did you say your name was?"

Misty was so caught off guard by it that she said. "My name is Misty Waterflower and I'm a cerulean city gym leader with my three older sisters."

AN: so what do you think of how they meet misty?


	7. Gotta catch em all

Jason waved his hand in front of Misty's face.

Then Gyarados splashed both of them with water and misty said. "What is your Gyarados doing?"

"Dos- Gyra- Gyarados." Gyarados said.

"He said that you weren't waking up so he splashed you with water." Jason translated.

"Chu- Pikachu-Chu." Pikachu said.

"And Pikachu says that for a water type trainer you're really wimpy." Jason translated.

"Are you trying to be funny or something?" Misty asked.

"No!" Jason said defensively. "I can understand Pokémon."

Misty looked at him in disbelief. "Prove it!" Misty said. "Tell a Pokémon to come up out of the water."

Jason went to the waters edge and said. "Is there a Pokémon that would like to be caught by a water type gym leader?"

A very small Wailmer stuck his head out of the water.

"Whoa." Jason said. "You're a long way from home aren't ya little guy?"

The Wailmer said. " _I'm really small and got caught in a current when my pod was attacked. No one has really talked to me. Can you help me?"_

"Yes of course we will help you." Jason said. "Who or what attacked your pod?"

" _Poachers and their Pokémon._ " wailmer said.

"That's terrible." Misty said when Jason translated. "What type of person would poach Pokémon?"

 _"They called themselves team aqua._ " Wailmer said.

"Would you like to travel with us till we find your pod?" Jason asked.

 _"Would you guys really let me travel with you?_ " Wailmer asked.

"Yes." Jason responded.

" _Would you let me go when you find my pod_?" Wailmer asked.

"Yes." Jason said. "And I'd make misty let you go if she tried and stopped you."

Wailmer looked at Misty and said. " _Would you want me to travel with you?"_

Jason relayed the message.

"I'm a water type trainer." Misty said. "I'm happy to travel with any water type."

" _Okay_." Wailmer said. " _I'll travel with you."_

Jason told her what Wailmer said.

"Great," misty said reaching into her bag and pulling a pokéball out.

Jason took it and held it out to the Wailmer. "Tap the pokéball, the choice is yours."

The Wailmer tapped the pokéball and disappeared inside.

Then Jason let him out and said. "You have my word that you won't be treated badly. If you choose to battle then you can battle, but you may get injured from the battles."

 _"I won't battle just yet then_." Wailmer said.

Jason told misty what Wailmer had said.

"I won't make you do anything that you don't want to do." Misty said.

There was a rustling from the bushes and they looked over and saw a Charmander run out of the bushes.

When the Charmander saw Jason it ran over to Jason and hid behind his leg.

" _Please save me._ " The Charmander said.

"Who from?" Jason asked.

" _Him_." The Charmander said as a man came out of the bushes.

"Hey!" The guy yelled. "Have you three seen a shiny charmander!?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"No." Jason said firmly. "Have you seen a book on manners?"

"No." The guy said.

"Well you should get one." Jason said.

The guy looked taken aback. Then he saw the Charmander standing behind Jason's leg.

"Liar!" The guy yelled and ran at Jason.

Jason stood his ground and when the guy was about three feet away, Jason jumped at him, grabbed his head and slammed the guys head into his knee.

The guy put his hand to his nose and saw the blood when he pulled it away.

"Congratulations young man." The guy said.

"What?" Jason asked completely confused.

"I run a shelter for abandoned Pokémon that I find, and then I find good trainers for them." The guy said. "This is Blaze. She was abandoned by her trainer who thought that shiny Charmander was black and when he found out that it was only shiny Charizard that is black, he abandoned her."

"Why would someone be so cruel?" Misty asked.

"Because people are jerks." Jason said. "I accept the Charmander."

"Great." The guy said. "My name is Charlie. Would it be okay if I call on you for your help again?"

"Definitely." Jason said. "In fact if you find an abandoned Pokémon and you think of me, you can send it to pallet town. Look for either Selina Todd, Delia Ketchum, or Samuel Oak, if you give it to one of them then they will be able to get in touch with me if you can't."

"Thank you." Charlie said. "You are a life saver. Literally. You are saving Pokémon lives."

With that Charlie gave Jason blaze's pokéball and headed off, while Jason, Ash, And Misty headed towards viridian forest with their newest companions.

AN: so what do you think? What other Pokémon should Jason get and how should he get them?


	8. Pokémon: evolution

The trio of trainers made it to the first town on their journey.

Viridian city was a small town on the way to Viridian forest.

They stopped at the Pokémon center to heal their Pokémon.

"Hello. Nurse Joy?" Jason called.

"Yes." A woman with long red hair and a white nurse gown and hat said. "How can I help you."

"I have a Pokémon that I need to get a check up for. She was abandoned by her trainer." Jason said.

"Oh no." Nurse joy said. "Why can't trainers treat their Pokémon right?" She asked.

Jason put blaze on the counter and nurse joy said. "There was a guy that was bragging about abandoning a shiny charmander, in here an hour ago. I'm afraid You probably won't see him again."

Jason walked outside and yelled. "Shiny Black Charmander!"

A boy came running up and said. "You found a black Charmander?"

Jason pointed into the Pokémon center and the boy ran in.

"Is this the boy?" Jason asked.

"That's him." Nurse joy responded

Jason punched the kid in the stomach. Causing him to drop to his knees.

"Tell me." Jason said. "Why did you abandon Blaze?"

Blaze came out of the back and said. "Don't let him take me back."

"Don't worry Blaze." Jason said. "He won't hurt another Pokémon ever again"

Half and hour later

Jason walked out of the Pokémon center with Ash and Misty by his side and Blaze setting the pace in front.

"I can't believe you tried to feed him to Gyarados." Misty said.

"It was better than plan A." Jason said.

"And What, May I ask was plan A?" Misty asked.

"Cover him in honey and berries and leave him for a Snorlax to find." Jason said.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Misty said.

"I know one thing." Ash said. "That guy probably won't try abandoning Pokémon anytime soon."

"Do you really think so?" Blaze asked.

After a few seconds Jason said. "Ash."

Ash jumped and said. "What."

"Blaze asked you if you really think so." Jason reiterated the question.

"Definitely." Ash said. "Because otherwise Jason would just Tell a Snorlax that, that guy was a really tasty treat."

"You're talking about feeding a living breathing person to a Pokémon alive." Misty said.

"And you would rather him abandon a living, breathing Pokémon?" Jason asked.

"No, of course not." Misty said. "Only that we need to find some way of helping Pokémon and people alike."

"Prepare for trouble." A female voice said.

"And make it double." A male voice said.

"To protect the world from devistation." The female said.

"To Unite all people within our nation." The male said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." The female said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above." The male said.

"Jessie." The female said.

"James." The male said.

"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light." The one called Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight." James said.

"Meowth, that's right." A Meowth said.

"Snooze fest." Jason said. "You guys are pathetic, let's go guys."

Jason began moving again but stopped when he saw Blaze shivering."Blaze what's wrong?" He asked.

"These guys showed up and then my last trainer abandoned me." Blaze said.

"Blaze I'm not going to abandon you. If you want to we can fight these guys." Jason said.

Blaze threw something at Jason and he caught a smooth rock.

"Hold this then." Blaze said. She let her anger for her previous trainer engulf her, she let that rage fuel her thoughts, it became her center and then she yelled. "I'm not weak!!!" And shot out a flamethrower attack that Misty could feel, it was so intense that it made the whole area glow in an orange-yellow hue.

After the glow was gone Jason saw blaze standing where she had been a few seconds ago, but she was different, she was taller, her legs were bigger for better support, her arms were longer and ended in sharp claws, her tail was longer and ended in a flame that was beautiful to look at it was captivating and pulled Jason into it bathing him in red light. Her head was more defined, and had a horn on the back of it, and razor sharp teeth in her jaws.

Jason's had a bit of charcoal dust on his face, and he saw team rocket standing there looking completely roasted.

Then Pikachu hit them with an electric attack and they went flying into the sky and yelled. "Team rockets blasting off again!"

"That... was... awesome!" Jason yelled running up to Blaze. When he got to her she was crying.

"Blaze what's wrong?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

"Are you going to abandon me now?" Blaze asked.

Jason grabbed her in a hug and said. "I will never abandon you. Do you hear me? Absolutely never forget that. I would rather die a thousand deaths than abandon you."

With that blaze returned the hug, and Jason picked her up and held her for what seemed like an eternity.

AN: so the first encounter with team rocket. And Blaze evolved. Hope you like. Let me know what you think.


	9. Viridian forest

Jason went to put blaze down but she held onto him almost like, if he were to put her down she would never see her again. So Jason just carried her.

They walked until they got to Viridian Forest, by the time they got there the sun was setting. So they made camp for the night.

The next morning.

Jason woke up the next morning, and woke up Blaze before heading back into town to visit the market, and get some things for breakfast.

When they got back to the forest Jason grabbed the frying pan in his bag and asked Blaze to heat it up. He fried up some bacon and sausage in the pan and saved the grease for the potatoes, he cut the potatoes into cubes and fried them in the grease. Then he fried some eggs. With that he woke up Ash and Misty and they sat down to breakfast.

"Where are we going today?" Misty asked.

"We have to head back to Viridian city and pack light according to one of one of the guys in the market it will take at least a week before we get to pewter city." Jason said. "He said that it takes anywhere from a week to ten days."

"What?" Misty asked. "Are you telling me that it will take us seven to ten days to get out of this forest!"

"Yeah." Jason said. "How did you get here in the first place?"

"I surfed here." Misty said.

"Well, did you surf through pewter city?" Jason asked.

"No." Misty said.

"Well then we go through the forest." Jason said.

"Fine." Misty said defeated.

"Unless there is some reason why we shouldn't." Jason said.

"I'm afraid of bug type Pokémon." Misty said before blushing and asked. "Why am I so open with you?"

"I don't know." Jason said. "Unless you're a Pokémon you shouldn't have a problem not talking with me."

"Then why did I tell you that I was a gym leader and that I'm afraid of bug type Pokémon?" Misty asked.

"You know." Jason said. "It usually helps to talk about why you are scared of something."

"Really?" Misty asked.

"Usually." Jason said.

"When I was younger I was walking in the forest and I became surrounded by bug type Pokémon." Misty said. "And since then, I can't even look at a bug type."

"We all have things that we are afraid of." Jason said. "The trick is learning how to deal with it."

"Hey!" Ash yelled. "Look what I found."

When he got to them he showed them a Caterpie.

Jason saw Misty about to freak out and he said. "Remember. You choose to be scared, don't let your fear control you."

Misty swallowed her fear and held her hand out to Caterpie. The Caterpie crawled up her arm and onto her shoulder before nuzzling against her cheek. "This feels so weird." She said.

"But your facing your fears." Jason said. "That's good, don't let your fears control you. Control your fears."

The Caterpie crawled up onto Misty's head and stayed there sunbathing.

Is it just going to stay there?" Misty asked.

"I guess so." Jason said.

Ash reached up and showed caterpie a pokéball, Caterpie tapped it and disappeared inside.

Ash threw the pokéball up in the air and Caterpie jumped out. Caterpie used string shot, caught hold of a branch and swung towards Misty.

Caterpie landed on Misty's head. "Why is he on my head again?!" Misty half asked half yelled.

Caterpie said something and Jason burst into giggles.

"What is it!" Misty demanded.

"He wants to know why there is no sap in the flower on your head." Jason said.

"My hair?" Misty asked. "He likes my hair!"

"He thinks that your hair style has a flower." Jason said.

"But it doesn't." Misty complained. "It's just a ponytail."

"Well I guess until Caterpie learns the truth that you'll have to carry him, Misty." Ash said.

"Defeated by a bug." Misty said her head hung in shame.

The silence was shattered by a screeching sound a few yards away, and the trio ran towards it. When they got to the cause of the disturbance they saw five trainers huddled around in a circle. They looked into the circle and saw them kicking an Elekid around.

Jason grabbed one guy and swung him into a tree, making sure to smash his face into the trunk.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ash asked angrily.

"We're just playing around." One of the trainers said before Jason picked him up and threw him face first into the ground.

"What is your crazy friend doing!?" One trainer said before Jason punched him sending him into a low hanging tree branch.

"He has issues with people bullying, abusing, and abandoning Pokémon." Misty said matter of factly.

"But we are just having a bit of fun." Another trainer said before Jason swiped his legs out from under him and elbowed him in the face.

"At the expense of another living, breathing being!" Jason seethed.

The last trainer looked at Jason and took off. Jason took a tree branch off the ground and threw it at the guy. It got caught between his ankles and tripped him. He started crawling away and said. "No please. Don't hurt me."

"That's what the Elekid was asking when you were kicking it!" Jason yelled. "And now you ask for the same mercy when you're the weaker one! Give me one good reason why I should show you anything other than vengeance?!"

"Because." A small voice said.

Jason looked around and saw nothing. Then he felt something on his shoulder. He looked over into the eyes of a Riolu sitting on his shoulder.

"If you retaliate with force when you can show mercy then you are no better than them." Riolu said. "And I could never have a trainer like that."

"Who's your trainer?" Jason asked.

"I have claimed you as my trainer." The Riolu said. "Therefore you are my trainer."

"Does it even work like that?" Jason asked.

"It does now." The Riolu said.

Then Jason felt something on his foot. He looked down and saw the Elekid hugging his leg. Jason bent down and picked the Elekid up and brought him to eye level and said. "Do you want to travel with me?"

The Elekid nodded and said. "Yes please."

Before anyone could say anything else they heard. "Blazikan use blast burn."

The trio and their Pokémon looked at the blazikan and saw red flames tinted with blue and it seemed like time slowed down and they watched their very short lives flash before their lives.

AN: cliffhanger. Jason has two more Pokémon. FYI: Jason has roughly five to eight years of training under his belt, he would be able to pull off that fight. Come back next chapter to see if our heroes get out of peril. "Same bat time, same bat channel."


	10. Pewter city

The trio of trainers saw their very short lives flash before their eyes, they snapped their eyes shut and waited for the end.

When the end didn't come they opened their eyes and saw Blaze standing in front of them, her arms outstretched.

"I won't let you take my trainer from me!" Blaze yelled. "Not when we just found one another." Blaze began glowing.

All of Misty's water type Pokémon jumped from their pokéball's and began blasting water at the blast burn attack, the only problem was that it was evaporating before it could douse the fire.

With that Wailmer began glowing.

Blaze had stopped glowing and in Charmeleons place was a large, pitch black Charizard. Blaze now stood eight feet from the ground, with large wings roughly 15 feet in length, with four razor sharp teeth, a four foot tail with a fire as hot as a furnace on the end of it. The three claws on her feet were digging into the ground to keep the lethal fire attack away from from her trainer and his friends, the two razor sharp talons on her hands were clenching and unclenching waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Your charizard has a very unique ability. Jason's Pokédex said. Your Charizard has the ability flash fire, very unique in members of the Charmander family."

"What does that mean?" Ash asked.

"It means that Jason's Charizard is rather unique." The Pokédex said. "For example a normal Charizard can't learn electric attacks very well, and it has an unusual ability, this means that Jason's Charizard is of the delta species.

They looked at Misty's Wailmer, which was no longer a Wailmer, but a Wailord. Waillord powered up a water gun attack and said. "Hey, Blazikan!"

The Blazikan stopped its attack and Blaze got out of the way, just in time for Wailord to blast Blazikan and his trainer far away.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Jason said as he walked over to blaze. He gave her a hug and said. "Two evolutions in as many days, that has to be a record."

"You were in trouble, I did what I had to."

"And you did it with style."

"We helped." Waillord piped in, his voice much deeper than the Wailmer voice.

"You were awesome too." Jason said to everyone.

"Don't We need to get supplies for our trip through this Arceus forsaken forest?" Misty asked.

"We do." Jason said. "Let's go back into town."

The trio went back to Virridian city and stocked up on food and water for the seven day trip.

Three days later.

The trio had been walking and camping for three days, when they were stopped by a trainer who wanted to fight the trainer from pallet town.

Both Ash and Jason looked at each other and said. "We're both from pallet town."

"Then I will challenge you both... At the same time."

Jason threw out Elekids pokéball and Ash threw out Metapods.

The challenger threw out a Kakuna and a Metapod.

"Metapod use harden." Ash and the challenger said in unison.

"Elekid use double team and follow it up with a shock wave."

" _Do you think that I can_?"

"I know that you can. You can do whatever you put your mind to."

Elekid used double team and surrounded the group.

"Oh no." Jason said. "This is going to suck."

The electric attack hit all of the Pokémon but left the trainers with their hair standing on end.

"Electricity doesn't work like this." Jason said.

" _Please, please hold your applause, I can only handle so much."_ Pikachu said.

"You protected us from the electricity?"

" _Yes. I know, I'm marvelous_."

"How were you able to do that?"

" _My ability is lightning rod. It means that I can absorb electricity._ "

"That makes sense."

"You ended the battle with two moves." the challenger stammered. "What kind of Trainer are you?"

"One who tries to enhance my Pokémon's abilities through trust rather than forcing them to evolve and battle."

"But that's their purpose."

"NO! It's not." Jason said harshly. "A Pokémon is a living, breathing being and they should be treated as such."

"That is deep." The challenger said in awe. "I'm glad the battle is over. Because it might have been the two of us telling our Metapod to use harden forever never going anywhere and attracting a bunch of wild Pokémon that could potentially hurt us."

"Let's avoid that."

They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Three days later.

It was day six on their trip and ash had caught himself a Pidgeotto.

They were taking down camp when a trainer challenged them to a Pokémon battle.

"Pidgeotto, lets go." Ash yelled as he threw out Pidgeottos pokéball.

"Ha." The challenger said. "Blitzle, let's show this punk the errors of his ways."

A skittish little Blitzle was awaiting orders.

"Blitzle!" The challenger yelled before grabbing a whip off his belt and cracking it. "Blitzle use thunder shock."

The Blitzle looked scared. The challenger cracked his whip two more times.

"What are you doing!" Jason yelled.

"You train your Pokémon your way and I will train them my way." The challenger said before cracking the whip again.

Jason had moved faster than Ash had ever seen him move. Jason was very protective of others who were unable to defend themselves. Once when they were in school a bully had tried to kick a Pidgey who was trying to get back to its nest. Jason had jumped in without any thought of how badly he would be hurt and was beaten to the ground. In an act of desperation Jason had grabbed the bully's foot when he had tried to kick him and Jason bent the bully's foot to an odd angle. They later found out that Jason had broken the bully's foot.

The bully's parents tried to get Jason in trouble but a teacher had seen the whole thing, and told the truth and the bully was kicked out of school. Since then Jason started going to the dojo in saffron city.

Now Jason was standing in front of the Blitzle with the challengers whip wrapped around his forearm and had grabbed it.

"You make me sick!" Jason spat. "You think that if you use a whip then it will get your Pokémon to obey you quicker. Well it won't, it will just make them more afraid of you." Jason grabbed the challengers belt and threw it to Ash. "Release those Pokémon and break the pokéballs."

Ash caught the belt and did what Jason said.

"You can't do that!" The challenger yelled. "Those are my Pokémon."

Jason pulled the whip out of the challengers hands and said. "Blaze."

Blaze hopped out of her pokéball and said. _"How can I help you_?"

Jason threw the whip into the air and said "torch this, then watch him."

Blaze blasted the whip out of existence and stood menacingly over the challenger.

"Hey." Jason said to the Pokémon. "Is he a good trainer? Or does he hurt you?"

A doduo piped up and said. " _He uses a whip when he wants us to do something, and sometimes he hits us with it."_

 _"He apologizes and says that he won't do it again."_ A turtwig added.

 _"Then he does it again._ " A sandshrew chimed in.

" _And he eats first and leaves the table scraps for us._ " A munchlax said.

" _Sometimes we have to fight for food._ " The Blitzle added.

"Blaze. I want you to roast him on my mark." Jason said.

"Whoa." Misty interrupted. "Isn't That a little extreme?"

"They just told me that he abuses them, and makes them fight for table scraps!"

The guy looked shocked.

"Is that true?" Ash asked.

"I train them my way. Which involves that, yes."

Again Jason had moved faster than Ash knew was possible.

"That's not training!!" Jason yelled. "ITS ABUSE!!!!!" Jason punched the trainer in the face, sending him spiraling into the dirt.

"It's the way I train my Pokémon." The trainer said wiping a hand over his face and leaving it on his jaw.

Jason walked up, pulled his arm back, and punched the guy in his face again.

Jason looked at Ash and Misty and said. "call officer Jenny."

Meanwhile Jason called Charlie.

Charlie.

Charlie's answered his phone and said. "This is Charlie with abandoned and abused Pokémon what is your situation?"

"Charlie. It's Jason. I found five abused Pokémon and need your help."

"Where are you I'll be right there."

"We'll be in Pewter city by tomorrow, hopefully."

"Make sure that nothing bad happens to those Pokémon."

"Don't worry. I'll protect them with my life if that's what it takes."

"See you tomorrow."

Charlie hung up and prepared to go to Pewter city.

Jason.

Jason waited with the others for Officer Jenny.

When Officer Jenny got to them she saw a trio of trainers with five Pokémon around them and a fourth trainer on the ground a short way away. "What happened here?"

"Officer Jenny." Jason said. "This trainer has been abusing his Pokémon."

"Do you have proof?"

"Did you by chance bring Nurse Joy with you?"

"No."

"Then no."

"How about we go to Pewter city and get this taken care of?"

Pewter city.

"You were right. They were being abused."

"What are you going to do to their trainer?"

"He'll spend some time in jail for it."

Jason held his tongue, he wanted the guy to get what was coming to him, but he'd have to be happy with him going to jail. "What will happen to his Pokémon?"

"Do you guys want them?"

"We would be better trainers than that guy."

"Congratulations, they're yours now." Jenny said and turned her back to leave.

"What! They are living, breathing beings. They have the ability to choose."

"Then give them the choice. You're their trainer now." And with that Officer Jenny left.

Jason walked to the back of the Pokémon center where the Pokémon were.

"Hey guys."

" _Jason_!" The Pokémon shouted.

"So you've been given a choice. You can either stay with me, or be free."

 _"If you release us_." Turtwig said. " _Then another trainer could catch us who is worse."_

"So you want to be my Pokémon?"

" _Y-y-Yes_." The Blitzle said. " _As long as your okay with it."_

"I'm fine with it. So long as you guys know that if you guys want to leave, all you have to do is say so."

" _Why would we want to leave_?" Doduo asked.

"Welcome to the team guys."

AN: sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. It's taken me a while to come up with this chapter. Questions, comments, concerns?


	11. Brocks Gym

Jason couldn't sleep.

Why was he here in this world? He remembered everything up to when the Joker killed him, then he remembered an entire life here in this world. He wasn't abandoned on the street like in his other life, he had an actual family.

His dad, Bruce Todd. Who had changed his name from Wayne to Todd after he found out that his family was murdered while he was on his Pokémon journey. His mother Selina Kyle-Todd. She was a thief for a while before she tried to rob Todd enterprises, and Bruce had made an honest woman out of her. Since then she was a good wife and mother. His older brother Dick Grayson Todd. He was eight years older than Jason, and became a gym leader at the age of 16. There was Him, and his younger brother, Timothy Drake Todd. He was three years younger than Jason, and loved everything about Pokémon.

Was he dead, and this his heaven? Was this his second chance at life? What was going on?

He wasn't complaining. He had made a friend in Ash. He could talk to Pokémon when no one else could. He had a full team plus some. He knew how to fight from his past life, so he could protect his new friends.

He heard something, and looked around the dorm. He saw Blitzle shivering. He took the blanket off his bed and put it over blitzle before getting dressed for the day.

The next morning.

Ash woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon.

"Smells like Jason is up. Hey Pikachu?"

" _Pika-pi_." Pikachu Agreed.

Ash and Pikachu went to the kitchen and saw a heaping pile of bacon.

" _Pika-pi-Pikachu_?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny Pikachu."

"What did he say?"

"He said. 'Thanks, what's everyone else going to eat?'"

"That's not fair Pikachu..."

"What is that delicious smell?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Bacon." Jason said. "I'm starting on the eggs now."

"Oh. Usually I cook. How long have you been up?"

"I couldn't sleep." Jason said opening the doors to the fridge and freezer showing that they were filled to capacity with food.

"You made all this?"

"Yeah."

Misty came into the kitchen with bed head and looking exhausted.

"Hi Misty."

"M'rning" she slurred.

"Hey Misty. Do you usually sleep with a Metapod on your head, or are you making an exception today?"

Misty moved her hand to her head and felt something. She pulled whatever was on her head off and saw Ashes metapod. "Ew. Gross. Get it away, get it away, get it away!" And threw it.

Jason spun, caught Metapod, and set him on the table. "You should learn to be more careful."

"You know I hate bug types."

"Aren't you trying to get over your fear of bug types."

"Did you put Metapod on my head in some creepy way to help me get over my fear?"

"No. If I did I wouldn't have said anything."

Misty huffed, grabbed a cup of coffee, and asked. "So What are you going to do today Ash?"

"I'm going to take on the Pewter city gym."

"How about you Jason?"

"I might take on the gym."

"Who are you going to use?"

"Gyarados for sure, maybe Riolu, and if one of the others want to have a go, they can take a shot."

"What about you Ash?"

"I will use pidgeotto, and Pikachu."

" _You do realize that Brock is a rock type gym leader?"_ Pikachu said. " _Unless I somehow get the ability through some crazy training in order to make me stronger, I can't electrocute him."_

Jason relayed the message.

"What does that mean?"

"What Pikachu means is that you should use a type that rock types are weak to, rather than an electric type."

"I'm sure that Pikachu can do it. I have faith in him."

Brocks gym.

"Welcome to the Pewter City gym." A tall man with short spiked hair said. "I take it you're here for a gym challenge?"

"He is." Jason said pointing at Ash. "I don't know what type of Pokémon trainer I want to be. So I don't know if I can fight a gym."

"You can fight the gym. You don't need to know what kind of trainer you want to be, to fight the gym."

"Then I will fight the gym. It will be good training if nothing else."

"Then which of you two wants to go first?"

"I'll let Jason go first." Ash said.

"A wise strategy." Brock said. "That way you can learn the best way to beat my team."

"Sure." Ash said before turning to Misty and asked. "Should I watch the match?"

"Yes." Misty said exasperation in her voice.

"Geodude go." Brock said.

" _I want to try."_ Turtwig piped up.

"Okay. Turtwig go."

"Geodude. Use tackle."

"Turtwig dodge, and use absorb."

Turtwig dodged to the right of Geodude and used absorb.

Geodude spun around and back handed Turtwig into the wall.

"Turtwig. Are you okay?"

" _I've had better days, but I can still fight."_

 _"_ Okay, let me know if you need to switch out."

" _Will do."_

"Use razor leaf."

"Geodude. Dodge and use defense curl."

Geodude tried dodging, but was to slow, and took several hits from the razor leaves.

"Geodude is out." Brock said. "Onix go."

"Turtwig. Do you want to switch out?"

" _I want to see how this plays out."_

"Okay, just let me know, when you need to switch out."

"Onix use tail whip."

"Careful Turtwig. Onix are tough."

Turtwig was thrown out of the gym via the wall.

"Ring out!" Brock yelled.

"Can I go get Turtwig?"

"Sure. Five minute break."

Jason went outside and saw a Grotle.

"Did you used to be Turtwig?"

" _Hi Jason."_

 _"_ Hey. You evolved."

" _Yeah. It shocked me too."_

"Unfortunately you got a ring out."

Grotle began cowering.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

 _"If we lost, our old trainer would use the whip."_

"Hey. Remember what I said? I would never hurt you because you screwed up. You learn more from your losses than your wins. You shouldn't be punished for learning."

" _Really?"_ Grotle asked.

"If anyone says anything different, they can come talk to me, and I'll make sure they change their minds."

" _That's good and all, but I think I need to go to the Pokémon center."_

Jason pulled the potion from his pocket and sprayed Grotle with it.

" _That's better."_

"Okay. Brock has only given us five minutes to get back in there."

 _"Lead the way._ " Grotle said wobbling after Jason.

Back in the gym.

"Okay Brock. If you're going to use a rock snake. Then I wil use my water snake."

Brock snickered at that.

"Kraken. I choose you!"

Gyarados landed on the ground and roared.

"Onix. Use bind."

Onix wrapped itself around Gyarados.

"Kraken. Use thrash."

" _Crap baskets."_ Onix said.

Kraken thrashed across the gym causing the building to shake.

Jason opened his Pokédex and looked at Kraken's move list. "Kraken. Use water gun."

Water began spraying the walls and the floor became slick giving Onix no traction to do anything.

"I forfeit the round to you." Brock said.

"NO!!!!!" A group of kids yelled as they rushed Jason.

Jason effortlessly vaulted over them and said. "Your younger siblings?"

Brock nodded.

"I take it that you're their role model?"

"I'm their provider really."

"What?" Jason asked shock.

"My dad left early on in my childhood, shortly after that my mom also left. I've been in charge of the house and the gym ever since."

"How old were you when this happened?"

"I had just turned eleven."

"I'm going to go to the Pokémon center now."

"Don't forget this." Brock said throwing a boulder badge to Jason.

Jason caught the badge with one hand and put it in his pocket. He'd have to get some new clothes once they got to Celadon city, that would reflect his journey.

"When will I get to battle you?" Ash asked.

"I have to heal my Pokémon as well. Come back in an hour."

Jason took his Pokémon to the Pokémon center. "Hey, Nurse Joy."

"So. How did you do?"

Jason took the boulder badge from his pocket and showed it to her.

"Congratulations. Here let me have a look at your Pokémon."

Jason put Grotle's and Gyarados' pokéball on the counter.

Nurse Joy took them to the back. "By the way. There is a man here to talk to you. He said his name was Charlie."

Jason found Charlie in the waiting area, and said. "Hey Charlie."

"Jason. I got here as fast as I could."

"Thanks. But I think that I'll be keeping the Pokémon."

"Okay. Can I at least give them a once over?"

Jason took Charlie to the dorm that he and Ash had used the night before. A Blitzle looked up at them. " _Hi Jason."_

"Hey Blitzle."

"Did you not nickname them?"

"I didn't know I was supposed to."

"Not everyone does, but it can sometimes make a connection that would help them recover from the trauma of having a bad trainer."

"Do you want a nickname Blitzle?"

 _"If you want to give me a nickname._ "

"No. I asked if you wanted a nickname."

" _How about Zip or Blitz?"_

"It's your decision."

" _Can I think about it?"_

"Yeah. Take as long as you need."

" _How about me?"_ Sandshrew asked.

"What nickname do you want?"

" _I don't know. Does Boulder or Igloo work?"_

"Do you want to be named Boulder or Igloo?"

" _I don't know. Do I?_

 _"_ That's for you to decide."

 _"How about Sandy_?"

"Do you want your nickname to be Sandy?"

" _I'm not sure."_

"How about we call you Sandshrew till you find the nickname that you want?"

" _That works."_

"Okay. Anyone else want a nickname?"

" _I do."_ Elekid said

"What do you want your nickname to be?"

" _Well. I'm an electric type, so how about 'the Electrocutioner'?"_

"Are you sure?"

" _What would you suggest?_ "

"How about Jolt? It's short, sweet, and to the point."

" _But I want to be 'the Electricutioner'."_

 _"_ How about we go with Jolt until you are a little bit older? If you still want to be 'the electricutioner' then, then you can call yourself 'the electricutioner'."

" _Okay."_ Jolt said.

" _I want a nickname."_ Riolu said. " _But it has to be the best nickname ever."_

"Okay. What's your nickname?"

" _You shall call me Ruto."_

 _"_ You want us to call you Ruto after Naruto?"

" _He has an evil ninetales in his body I have an evil ninetales in my body."_

"Seriously?"

" _Yes. Don't make me use my jutsu on you."_

"Yeah. I'm so scared."

" _If you aren't afraid of me as Ruto, then I will find a new nickname that you will respect."_

 _"_ I never said that I didn't respect you."

" _Fine. Then you will fear me."_

Jason looked at Charlie. "What?"

"Do you really understand them?"

"Yes. It's not something I would joke about."

"That is so cool."

"I agree."

" _Can I have a nickname."_ Doduo asked.

"What do you want your nickname to be?"

" _Something inspired."_

Jason told Charlie what Doduo said.

"How about tumbler?"

" _What is a tumbler?"_

"It's things in a lock."

" _Nah."_

"I guess he didn't like it?"

"No."

"How about tumbleweed?"

" _No."_

"How about Janus the two headed god of ancient pokara?"

" _What's so special about him?"_

"He was the god of beginnings, Gates, transitions, time, duality, doorways, passage's, and endings _."_

 _"I guess that will work."_

 _"_ Is that the nickname that you want? Or are you just saying that that's the nickname you want?"

" _I'll keep it for a while to see if I like it."_

"Okay. Any one else?"

 _"What are we doing?"_ Munchlax asked.

"We're coming up with nicknames."

" _I want a nickname."_

"How about Dionysus for the god of wine and grapes?" Charlie suggested guessing what munchlax had said.

" _I like grapes, but what is wine?"_

 _"_ Fermented grapes. Do you want to be nicknamed Dionysus?"

" _Sure."_

"Hey Jason." Nurse Joy said coming into the dorm. Here's your Grotle and Gyarados."

"Thanks for healing them Nurse Joy."

"It's a pleasure to help nice trainers like yourself. If you need anything, please come see me."

"Will do Nurse Joy."

" _So what happened while I was out?"_ Grotle asked.

"We gave nicknames to the team."

" _What's mine_?"

"What do you want your nickname to be?"

" _I don't know. What would you suggest?"_

 _"_ How about rapid for rapid growth, or shrub for shrubbery?"

Grotle blew a raspberry.

"How about drift?"

 _"Is it because torterra is the continent Pokémon, and it reminds you of the Continental drift?"_

 _"_ Yeah."

" _That works for me."_

 _"_ Now that everyone has nicknames, let's go watch Ash's battle

Jason and his team said goodbye to Charlie and Nurse Joy, and went back to the gym.

Brocks gym.

"Ash. Are you ready for your gym battle?"

"I was ready an hour ago."

"Onix go."

"Pikachu go."

"Pikachu, use thunder shock."

" _Jason. Help me out here."_

"Ash. I wouldn't use Pikachu if I were you."

"I have faith that Pikachu can do this."

Pikachu walked out and hit Onix with a thundershock.

"Pikachu use thunder shock again."

Later.

The trio left a few minutes later after ash forfeited the match.

"How could I have lost?" Ash asked sitting on a rock.

"Brock is a tough opponent." A gruff voice said.

"Well if Ash had listened to Pikachu, and used type advantage like Jason did, he might have won." Misty grumbled.

"Type advantage doesn't mean anything."the man said. "I can teach you how to beat Brock with your Pikachu."

"Really?" Ash asked hopeful.

"Yeah."

"What do I need to do?"

"Follow me."

"Let's not and say we did." Jason said.

"Why not?" Ash asked. "He says that he can help me."

"Yeah, and he is probably going to kill you and hide your body in an abandoned building where you won't ever be found."

"What's wrong with you kid?" The stranger said insulted.

"There is nothing wrong with me. Haven't you ever heard of stranger danger?"

"What's that?" Misty asked.

"It means that You shouldn't go."

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"The guy is obviously a psychopath."

"I'm not a psychopath."

"Then why are you trying to get Ash down to wherever you are taking him?"

"I want to train him to beat Brock. There is a hydroelectric dam down here that will make his Pikachu stronger."

"How can we trust you if you haven't even told us your name?"

"My name is Flint. If you want to come and make sure I'm not a psycho or something, then you're welcome to."

At the dam.

"Here." Flint said. "Hook these electrodes to your Pikachu."

Ash hooked the electrodes to Pikachu's cheeks and said. "What next?"

"The water level is to low to turn the wheel. Climb onto the wheel and start walking."

Ash started walking on the wheel, pushing it down, and generating power

Jason and Misty.

"Jason?"

"Yeah Misty?"

"What's going to happen to Pikachu?"

"He's an electric type. So I think that he will be okay."

"That's good. I don't want to see him get hu..."

There was an explosion as the dam was blown away.

"ASH!!!!" Jason yelled running towards the dam. When he got to there he didn't see Ash.

" _Jason!"_ Pikachu yelled.

Jason ran to where Pikachu's voice was coming from. "Pikachu!"

" _Here."_

Jason found Pikachu next to Flint who was looking at the destroyed dam.

"YOU!" Jason yelled. "Did you know the dam would blow up?"

"How could I? The dam should have been able to handle that much power. That Pikachu is strong."

Jason punched Flint in the gut. "If Ash is dead..."

" _Jason."_ Pikachu called out.

Jason ran to Pikachu, and saw Ash in the water. "Ash!"

Ash blinked and said. "Ow."

"Are you okay?"

"I think so."

"Where are you hurt?"

"Mostly my pride."

"You either have the best luck at living, or the worst luck at dying."

He pulled Ash out of the water and sat him on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure. I was thrown into the water."

"No thanks to..."

"I don't blame him."

"What?"

"I don't blame him. He said he could make Pikachu stronger, and he did. Now I can beat Brock, and wipe that smug look off his face."

"Don't hate Brock." Flint said. "He's had a tough life. He's had to raise his ten younger brothers and sisters."

"What? What happened to his parents?"

"His good for nothing father left when he was younger. His mother couldn't handle the stress and left shortly after."

Jason walked back to Brocks gym alone.

Brocks gym.

Brock answered the door to see Jason standing in the doorway.

"Need help with anything?"

"I'm kind... did you just offer your help?"

"Yeah. Why is that a problem?"

"No. In fact I'd like some help actually."

The two worked on the chores and dinner while also helping whichever sibling needed help with whatever they needed at the time.

After his siblings had gone to bed Brock asked. "So did you come here to help, or to talk to me?"

"All I know is that I needed to get away for a while."

"Were your friends being to annoying?"

"Nah. It was that stranger they were with."

"What stranger?"

"That old guy, flint, he said he could help Ash beat your gym."

"Oh, him. He's mostly harmless."

"I think he might be your dad."

Brock stood and said. "I'd like it if you left now."

Without a word Jason got up and went to the Pokémon center.

The next morning.

Ash woke Jason up by pulling his pillow out from under him.

"What the heck."

"Get up. We need to go to Brocks gym!"

"You go. I'll be right there."

Ash headed out to Brocks gym.

Jason took his time getting to the gym. When he got there he saw Brocks siblings holding Ash down so he couldn't finish attacking Brocks Onix.

"What are you doing here!" Brock said harshly.

"What does he mean?" Misty asked.

"I mean. What is he doing here? He came in here yesterday and said that my father might be in town."

"Jason?" Misty asked.

"Think about it. Flint knew about Brocks life. He knew how to beat Brock. He had specifics that no random stranger would or should have."

"He has a point."

"So He has to get my siblings hopes up of ever seeing their dad again?"

"Now he has a point."

"Your father should have been there for you. He should have been a better father, he should have been there for his other children. Same goes for your mother."

"Don't you think I know that! I was 11 years old when my parents left responsibility for the gym, the house, and my siblings for me. It's why I believe so adamantly in a rock hard defense. So that the things that sneak up on you, and don't take you by surprise."

The tension in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"I will get stronger." Ash said. "I will get stronger and come back to fight you." Breaking the silence.

The trio left the gym with heads hung low.

Later that day.

Jason lead the way out of Pewter city. "I'm sorry you guys."

"What for?" Misty asked.

"For..."

"Ash!" Brocks voice rang out.

The trio turned around and saw Brock running towards them.

Brock stopped to catch his breath. "You forgot this."

"The Boulder badge? But I didn't earn it."

"Yes you did. You see, you beat me in battle, and in being kind to all Pokémon. The truth is that I get more pleasure from raising Pokémon rather than making them battle. You see, I want to become the worlds best breeder, but I can't do that because I have to take care of my brothers and sisters. Ash. I want you to take this badge and fulfill my dream. Will you do that for me?"

"I will, and I'll do my best to deserve this too."

"Brock." Flint said, seemingly out of nowhere. "You go follow your own dreams."

"Flint?" Ash said quizzically.

"My father." Brock said. A hint of resentment and disgust in his voice.

"What?" Ash asked. "You mean, you're the good for nothing father who left home and never came back?"

"That's right..." Flint began, but he was cut off by Jason kicking him in the face.

Brock wasn't sure if he wanted to shake Jason's hand or punch his father himself.

After Flint caught he breath he said. "I could understand Brock doing that, but why did you?"

"Let's just say that I have a thing against scum like you." Jason said before walking away.

"Look. Brock." Flint said. "I know you must have some pent up emotions towards me, and I want you to take all the time you need to tell me."

Later.

When Ash and Brock caught up to Jason as he was burning off some pent up aggression by fighting with Riolu, who seemed to think he was Kakashi from Naruto, having covered one of his eyes with a bandana.

"Jason. I want to say I'm sorry." Brock said. "But I also want to ask the real reason behind you attacking my father."

Jason motioned for Brock to follow him.

When they were out of earshot of Ash he said. "When I was three, my mom died. My dad remarried, but three years later my dad and step mom disappeared leaving me on the streets."

"So you know the feeling of being abandoned better that anyone."

"Yes. I live with a good family now, and I don't want anything to do with my biological dad or my step mom. They aren't my family. The family I have now is."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you last night."

"Don't worry about it. I would have done the same thing." The two talked for a while before they heard Misty yelling at Ash.

AN: so this is inspired by the episode "showdown in Pewter city." I took some of the ideas and used them. Also Jason rememberers both timelines of Before the Joker killed him, and the Pokémon timeline, so he didn't lie to Brock. Let me know if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or ideas. Flames are meant to be used against grass type Pokémon and for cooking.


	12. Mount Moon

Ash woke up to the smell of food. He looked around and saw Jason and Brock in the center of camp making breakfast.

"I need the seasoning." Ash heard Jason say. Before seeing Brock throw the seasoning over his shoulder, and Jason catching it in his hand and sprinkle it over the eggs.

"I need another plate." Brock said before Jason threw it in the air and Brock caught it with his hands.

Ash looked over at Misty and saw her sipping from a mug.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Misty said.

"Morning. Am I dreaming?"

 _"Hey Ash. Time to get up."_ A voice said from what sounded like far away.

Ash was woken up by Jason pulling his sleeping bag out from under him.

"Who, What, where?" Ash asked.

"I said to wake up." Jason said tossing his sleeping bag back to him.

"Why are we up so early?"

"You overslept. It's 10:00."

"What!?"

"Yeah. We want to make it through Mount Moon by tonight."

Ash was going to ask about breakfast when Brock put a plate in front of him.

"We saved some food for you."

Ash ate as fast as he could, only choking on his food twice, before saying. "Let's go."

The group made their way to Mount Moon, and made it to the entrance in a good amount of time.

The calm was broken by someone screaming.

Jason ran ahead and stopped at What he saw.

"Those Zubat are attacking that guy." Misty said.

"I'll stop them." Ash said. "Pikachu thunder bolt."

"Hold on." Jason said holding his arms out.

"Hey you guys. The Zubat."

The Zubat stopped and said. " _Are you talking to us?"_

"Yeah. Why are you attacking this guy?"

" _He is... problematic."_

"How so?"

" _Look in the cave."_

Jason looked in the cave and saw that it had lights in it. "Last time I checked, caves weren't supposed to have lights in them, at least not lights this bright."

" _They aren't."_

The others noticed Jason walk into the cave, and followed.

Jason noticed the Pokémon. Paras were planting the mushrooms from their backs, a sandshrew was dehydrated, and the Zubat couldn't hunt correctly.

Jason clenched his hands in rage. "Did you do this?"

"Me?" The guy he'd saved asked.

"Yes. Did you put these lights in the cave?"

"No. I'm here to try and find the people responsible." The weird man said.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Seymour. Seymour the scientist, and I'm here to make sure that the people who did this are held responsible."

Jason mumbled something under his breath that sounded like. 'you'll have to beat me to it.'

They walked through the cave and nearly ran into a Clefairy.

" _Oops sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."_

"No problem. Where are you going?"

" _I'm going to... wait. Can you understand me?"_

"Yes. I can understand you."

" _That's weird. Oh well. I'm going to the Moon Stone."_

"You know where the Moon Stone is?"

" _Yes. All Clefairy know where the Moon Stone is. We pray to the Moon Stone and a few of us get to evolve every year."_

"You... pray to the Moon Stone?"

" _Oh yes. Always."_

"Would you mind if we follow you to the Moon Stone?"

" _Not at all."_

Jason saw Ash throw a Pokéball at Clefairy. He caught it and put it on its belt. "No Ash. You can't catch this Clefairy."

"Why?"

Jason looked at Ash.

"Oh. He's important for something."

"She, but yes." Jason turned his attention back to the Clefairy. "Lead the way."

Clefairy took off again going around the corner. A few seconds later Jason heard. " _Oh no. Help. Don't hurt me."_

Jason tore around the corner to see a Meowth taunting Clefairy.

"Come to Meowth."

"Leave her alone!" Jason yelled.

"Or else what?"

"I'll make you." Jason said venom behind his words.

"Is that so?" Mouth said launching himself at Jason.

Jason dodged and backhanded Meowth into the wall.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

Jason clenched his hands into fists cracking his knuckles. "I'll fight you."

"Jason. You get Clefairy, Seymour, and Misty our of here." Ash said. "Brock and I will handle this."

Jason nodded, begrudgingly, and headed out with Misty, Seymour, and Clefairy. On his way out he heard Ash say. "Metapod I choose you." And Brock say. "Zubat go."

'Where did Brock get a Zubat, and when did Ash's Metapod evolve?' After he heard the sound of a butterfree. 'Oh well. Questions for another time I guess.'

Jason lead the way out of Mount Moon.

"Where do you think you're going?" Meowth asked.

"Where ever you're not." Jason replied.

"Words hurt ya know."

"So does my fist when it's in your face!" Jason yelled punching Meowth out of the way.

Jason picked up Clefairy and said. "Hurry."

The trio made their to a cliff and started climbing up. Clefairy was the first one up and said. " _Come on. You guys can do it."_

The three kreon climbed as fast as they could when they heard Clefairy.

" _No. Get away. Stay back."_

"Meowth! I swear that if you hurt that Clefairy, I will tell Riolu to end you with a thought!"

"What. Are ya to afraid ta hit me yourself?" The cat scratch Pokémon taunted.

Jason scaled the up cliff as if he were born to. When he was on cliff he said. "Is that a challenge?"

"Uh oh." Meowth said feeling a knot form in his stomach. "Scratch attack!"

Jason ducked as Meowth came at him. He spun around and caught his tail.

"Oh no. Please don't do that. Please let me go. Let go of my tail!"

"There is something you should know about Jason." Misty said climbing over the edge. "He absolutely hates bullies."

"If you let me go. I'll never do it again."

"Riolu. Could you step out here for a second?"

"My name is not Riolu." Riolu said jumping out of his Pokéball.

"Oh. That's right, you wanted to be called Ruto."

"My name is no longer Ruto. From now on. You will call me Vegeta."

There was a five second pause.

"Are you going to stick with Vegeta?"

"Are going to respect me as Vegeta?"

"Like I said. I didn't not respect you."

"Then I will keep the name Vegeta for a while."

"Vegeta. Can you do something about this Meowth?"

"I could do 'Big Bang Attack'."

"What else do you have?"

"'Final Flash?'"

"You better go with 'Big Bang Attack'."

"Um Jason." Ash said climbing over the edge. "Don't you remember how destructive 'Big Bang Attack' is?"

"Yes. We watched Dragon Ball Z together after school when we were younger."

"Then you know how dangerous that move is. It's deadly."

"In my defense." Riolu said. "I'm a lot smaller than Vegeta is, and I'm using aura."

"I'm with Ash on this one." Misty and Brock said.

"I'm with Jason in this." Seymour said. "If we don't stop them from doing this, then they will keep hurting Pokémon."

"If we promise ta leave da Pokémon alone will ya let me go?"

"Vegeta."

"What."

"Take care of him." Jason dropped Meowth.

Riolu grabbed Meowth by the tail and began spinning him until he had the momentum, and threw him.

"I'll beee baaaack!" Meowth yelled as he was thrown into the distance.

Everyone looked at Jason in apprehension.

"What?"

"Jason. Is something wrong?" Ash asked.

"I'm just tense. I haven't been able to hit anything in a while and I'm feeling antsy."

"You can always train with me." Riolu said.

"I might start doing that."

" _This way to the Moon Stone."_ Clefairy said, as if nothing had happened.

Jason started following Clefairy, with the others following him.

It was night by the time they got to the Moon Stone.

"There it is." Seymour said. "The Moon Stone."

"What do you think they are doing?" Misty asked.

"Shh." Jason said. "I'm listening."

" _We are here to evolve, please choose those of us to evolve."_

"They're... asking it to let them evolve." Jason said in awe and wonder. "I wish you guys could understand them. It's touching really."

"Well, I hate to break up this touching moment." Jessie said.

"Not really." James added.

"What are you doing here!" Ash yelled.

"We're here to take the Moon Stone."

"I won't let you." Jason said stepping up. "Take me on. If I win you leave the Moon Stone and you became allies with us. If you win then you can take the Moon Stone and as many Clefairy as you can handle."

"WHAT!" The group said.

" _WHAT!"_ Clefairy squeaked.

"Fine." Jessie said.

"Not so fast." Jason interrupted. "This will be a triple Pokémon battle. Three Pokémon each."

"Since we will be getting the Moon Stone and all the Clefairy we want, why not." James said. "Koffing, I choose you."

"Ekans, I choose you." Jessie said.

"And it wouldn't be a party without Meowth."

"Fine." Jason said. "Jolt, Sandshrew, Janus. I choose you."

Elekid, Sandshrew, And Doduo came out of their pokéballs.

"Sandshrew use dig. Get underground and attack the Ekans. Janus, you worry about the Koffing. Jolt, use that combo we did when we fought the guy with the Metapod and Kakuna."

" _Right."_ The three Pokémon said.

Sandshrew dug into the ground and went strait for Ekans.

Janus began running circles around Koffing and used tri attack.

"Koffing use sludge." James said.

Janus tripped over his own feet skidding out of the way of the sludge attack.

"Did your Doduo do that on purpose, or is it just naturally that clumsy?" Jessie asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's smarter than it lets on." Jason replied sharply.

Janus rolled to its feet, and began pecking at Koffing.

Jolt watched the battle for a while until he hear Jason yell. "Now!" Jolt used double team and surrounded the Pokémon before using shock wave.

Team Rocket watched as Koffing, Doduo, and Meowth we're knocked out.

"Hey twerp." Jessie said. "You're supposed to knock out our Pokémon, not yours."

Janus came out from behind Jason. " _Ever hear of double team?"_

"It's called double team." Jason said, an evil grin on his face."

"Uh oh." James said.

"Sandshrew now!"

Sandshrew jumped out of the ground and used magnitude. " _Magnitude 10."_

 _"_ Now, use sandstorm and sand tomb."

Sandshrew created a sandstorm before collecting sand and throwing it on top of team Rocket completely covering them.

"Now. Let me finish them off with either Big Bang Attack, Final Flash, or Galik Gun." Riolu said.

"Sure. Why not."

"Jason! You can't be serious!" Ash said in shock.

"Why not?"

"You're kidding right?" Misty asked.

"No. Not really."

"How can you say that?" Brock asked.

"Why doesn't anyone ever learn?"

"What?" Seymour asked.

"The only way you are ever going to stop people like team Rocket is to end them while you have the chance."

"No. That's wrong and you know it." Ash said. "You don't kill. Don't ever kill! Maim or seriously injure fine, but we don't kill."

"Fine. Vegeta. Just send them flying."

"Will do." Riolu grumbled sending aura into his hands, letting it pool there for a minute, before putting his hands together. "Big Bang Attack!"

The attack hit in front of team Rocket and sent them flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They yelled as they disappeared.

The others looked at Jason as if they didn't know him.

"What?"

"I knew that you would do whatever it takes to protect those weaker than you." Ash said. "But they were beaten, you didn't have to threaten to kill them."

"What would you have done if they had broken their word?" Jason snapped back.

"Why would they have broken their word?"

"They come from an evil organisation. What makes you think they would have kept their word?"

"Have a little faith."

"Try telling me that when your faith deserts you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that your faith In humanity will fail you." Jason said before walking away."

Jason walked to the other side of the Moon Stone and went to sleep.

When he woke up he was looking at a Clefairy.

" _Hello Jason."_

"Hello."

" _I didn't get chosen by the Moon Stone, but there is always next year."_

"Yeah, there's alway next year."

" _Also your friends are gone."_

"No surprise there."

" _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ When I was three my mom died, my dad went crazy until he met my stepmom. When I was six, I was left on the streets, I don't know what happened to them, for all I know they were killed. I was left on the street for three years, till my surrogate father found me. I had a better life for six years."

Clefairy looked at Jason with tears in her eyes. " _You're not alone anymore."_ She said hugging Jason's head.

The duo put away camp, made breakfast and set on their way.

AN: Jason is starting to slip into his red hood mindset. Mentally he's about the right age to become the red hood. As for Riolu changing his name, expect that to happen every once in a while. His nicknames will be anime characters. With the nickname he will mimic their personality and abilities. If there is an anime you'd like me to use, let me know, and I'll try to work it in. As for Ash, Brock, and Misty. You'll have to come back next chapter to see what happened.


	13. Braydon

Jason and Clefairy walked a way's before Jason said. "Something is wrong."

" _What do you mean?"_ Clefairy asked.

Jason let his Pokémon out of their Pokéballs and said. "Keep on guard."

Riolu jumped on Blitzle's back.

" _I think I have a nickname."_ Sandshrew said a little while later.

"What is it?" Jason asked, curious., but also on guard.

" _I was talking to Brock's Geodude, and he said that there is a desert called the Sahara. He said it's a harsh climate that is unforgiving, and I was wondering if we could come up with a fighting style for me, that is harsh and unforgiving, and I could be called Sahara."_

"If that's what you want, then yeah, we can work on it."

They walked in companionable silence for a while.

The silence was broken. "Hey. You. Can you get us down from here?"

Jason looked up and saw Team Rocket.

"What are you guys doing up there?"

"Oh no. It's the twerp." Jessie said.

"We're up here because of you and that Riolu." James said.

"Oh. Let me help you guys down."

"Why would ya wan' ta do dat?" Meowth asked.

"Well. We are Allies now."

"What. Oh yeah dat's right. We lost ta ya, and now we got ta work wit ya."

"Not work with, but we would help each other."

"How?" James asked.

"You show up every once in a while, fight, make it look interesting, you make your boss happy, you don't bother us, we don't bother you."

"And if we say no?"

"I'll make sure you never bother anyone ever again." Jason said cracking his knuckles.

"Then yes, we will ally ourselves with you and the other twerps." Jessie said.

"Speaking of the twerps." James said. "Where are they?"

"Don't know. I think they needed some space. They were gone when I woke up." Jason said before sending Riolu up to get them.

Once team Rocket was out of the tree, they parted ways.

"Hey you." A new voice said coming up behind him.

"Me?" Jason asked in a bored tone.

"No. The Blitzle. Of course, you." The guy said. He was wearing a team Rocket uniform.

"Who are you?"

"Don't play games with me! You know exactly who I am!" The Rocket grunt yelled.

Jason looked at him for a minute before saying. "Oh wait. You were that kid from school. You tried kicking that pidgey."

"Yeah. You broke my foot, and I'm here to pay you back in double for it."

"How so? You going to try and break both of my feet?"

"That's a good idea. I was going to break one of your feet, and do the same to your friends."

"I don't have any friends." Jason said feeling that he was telling the truth. "The three people I thought were my friends left."

"Did they leave, or did I take them?"

"How did you get into camp without me hearing you?"

"You didn't know that they camped somewhere else? They were so disgusted at you and your willingness to kill those wannabe Rocket admins that they left, hoping that they would be safer if they were away from you."

"No surprise. I tend to drive everyone I meet away."

The day before.

Braydon saw the four trainers arguing.

He'd seen Jason blast Jessie, James, and their Pokémon away. He'd be a tougher opponent to deal with now.

The four trainers split up. Jason went behind the Moon Stone, and the other three went their own way with the scientist following them.

"Safety in numbers my foot." Braydon said, an evil smile spreading across his face.

He snuck up on the three trainers and the scientist. "Spiritomb, use hypnosis. Keep them asleep."

His Spiritomb used hypnosis. The group would sleep for hours.

They moved the group back to one of the caves, not really caring if they got cut or bruised.

Once that was all done, he left to hunt Jason down.

The next day.

Brandon was following Jason when he saw him let his Pokémon out of their pokéballs and said. "Keep on guard."

"That won't help you Jason. That won't help you at all."

He saw Jason look up in a tree, and start talking to it.

"Pretending to be crazy won't help you either."

Jason's Riolu "flew" up into the tree and began lowering...

"Jessie and James? Are those two working with him?" Braydon smiled his wicked smile again. "I can get them in trouble and get revenge on Todd."

As Jason, Jessie and James parted ways Braydon decided to cut Jason off.

When he got up to where He was supposed to cut Jason off, he saw that Jason was ahead of him. "Hey you!" He yelled.

Jason turned around. "Me?" He asked, sounding bored.

"No. The Blitzle. Of course, you." Jason was more annoying now than he was in school.

"Who are you?" Jason asked him.

"Don't play games with me!" Braydon yelled. "You know exactly who I am."

Jason stared at him for a while before saying. "Oh wait. You were that kid. The one who tried to kick the pidgey."

Yeah. You broke my foot, and I'm here to pay you back in double for it."

"How so? You going to try and break both of my feet?"

"That's a good idea. I was going to break one of your feet, and do the same to your friends."

"I don't have any friends." Jason said with a sigh "The three people I thought were my friends left."

"Did they leave, or did I take them?"

"How did you get into camp without me hearing you?"

"You didn't know that they camped somewhere else? They were so disgusted at you and your willingness to kill those wannabe Rocket admins that they left, hoping that they would be safer if they were away from you."

"No surprise. I tend to drive everyone I meet away."

Ash, Brock, and Misty the night before.

"Did you know that Jason was capable of that, Ash?" Brock asked.

"Sort of. I mean deep down I knew he was capable of it; I just didn't know that he would do anything like that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misty asked.

"When we were in school there was a kid who was attempting to kick a baby pidgey around who was just trying to get back to its nest. Jason saw what was happening, and jumped in using his body to shield it. When he got the chance, he grabbed the kids leg and held on for dear life. His friends tried to pull Jason and the kid, I think his name was Braydon or Brandon, apart, but the only thing that lead to was a broken foot."

"Wait. Jason broke the kids' foot?" Brock asked in shock.

"Yeah. He got fed up with them that he twisted the kids' foot almost all the way around."

"Eww." Misty gagged. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"How do you know that It wasn't an accident?" Seymour asked. "Jason seems like a nice enough person."

"Jason told me that he broke the kids' foot on purpose." Ash told them.

"WHAT?!" The other three said in unison.

"He said that the other kids wouldn't learn if an example wasn't made."

"That's horrible." Misty said.

"Actually, if you met Jason's parents then you would understand. Jason's dad is Bruce Todd."

"Wait." Seymour said. "Jason's dad, is the CEO of Todd Enterprise?"

"Yeah. He doesn't like people to know, because he thinks that they will look at him differently."

"It does explain quite a bit." Brock said.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"If Jason is related to Bruce Todd. While he was on his Pokémon journey his mom and dad were killed by a group of people who would later come together and call themselves team Rocket. He came home after the elite four to find an empty house with his parents gone and only his grandfather. He was given an invitation to be the champion of the indigo league, which he accepted. He later stepped down after he came of age, and inherited his family's company, and took over. One night the alarm for his company went off. He went to investigate and found a burglary in progress. He caught the thief and rather than send her to jail, he rehabilitated her, and married her shortly after. Together they have three children."

"What. Was there a documentary on the T.V. That you watched, or a biography that you read?"

"Both actually."

"What does that have to do with Jason being the way that he is?"

"Because. His dad is vicious when it comes to protecting his employees, his company, and others who can't do it by themselves."

"Oh. So, Jason is just being... *yawn*... overprotective?" Misty said.

"*yawn*... yeah. He's been taught...*yawn*... to protect people." Brock said.

"Let's get some...*yawn*... sleep, and go tell Jason that we under...*yawn*...stand." Ash said.

"You guys can go talk to Jason tomorrow." Seymour said. "As for me. I'll head back to Mount Moon to take care of the lights. Good night." Seymour said drifting off to sleep.

The next morning.

"Huh?" Ash asked. "This isn't the same place we made camp."

"No. It's not." A voice said from the shadows.

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me?"

"Not really."

"Let me shine some light on the subject. Houndour. Use flash."

The area lit up.

"Now do you recognize me?"

"Nope."

"Seriously? We went to school together."

"Still not getting anything."

"Your little friend Jason got me kicked out."

"Oh wait. You're that Brandon guy."

"My name is Braydon!"

"Oh. Sorry. Braydon. Where are Brock and Misty?"

"In separate parts of the cave. They will wake up in the darkness, not able to see, and they may have some visitors."

"Pikachu!"

"Your Pikachu is in another part of the cave. And he has company."

Misty.

"Where am I? Why is it so dark?"

Misty heard a sound that filled her with terror.

There were bug Pokémon with her.

Brock.

"What? Where am I?"

 _"Ekansss."_

 _"Ch-Arbok."_

"I don't like the looks of this."

Pikachu.

" _Pika-pi-Pikachu?"_

" _Shrew-sand-shrew."_

 _"Pika?"_

 _"Slash!"_

 _"Pikachu."_

Ash.

"You won't get away with this Braydon!"

"Why not? All I have to do is tell Jason that you don't want to see him again, or something like that, and he want come looking for you. You all will die a painful death."

"What do you mean."

"Misty is surrounded by bug type Pokémon, you know as well as I do that, she hates bug types. Brock has a couple of Ekans, and Arbok with him, they will poison him, and if he can't be healed, he will die. Your Pikachu is in with a Sandshrew, and Sandslash, so he can't electrocute them, if he tries to, he will be attacked, and possibly killed. Then there is you. What to do with you? Oh, that's right." Braydon stepped aside to show Ash some Rattatta. "I'm going to leave them here with you."

With that Braydon left Ash in the darkness with only the sound of the Rattatta to keep him company.

Seymour.

"Huh. Where am I?"

" _Clefairy_."

"Hello." Seymour asked pulling a flashlight from his pocket. "Do you know what happened? Do you know where my friends are?"

" _Clefairy_." The clefairy said, motioning for him to follow her.

They walked for a while before they heard the familiar sound of a Pikachu. They followed it till they came across Pikachu being attacked by a Sandshrew and a Sandslash.

"Hey! Get away!" Seymour said shining the light in their faces.

The dazed Pokémon ran away.

"Pikachu, are you all right?"

" _Pika-pi."_ Pikachu said in a glad tone.

 _"_ I'm going to assume that means yes." Seymour said untying the rope.

The trio followed the tunnels until they heard Ekans and Arbok. They rounded the corner, only to see Brock being attacked by an Ekans and an Arbok.

"Pikachu, can you use thunder bolt?"

" _Pika-chuu!"_ Pikachu said throwing electricity from his cheeks, hitting the snake Pokémon and sending them back to the shadows.

"Brock! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Luckily they didn't bite me."

"That's good." Seymour said untying the ropes holding Brock.

"We have to find Ash and Misty."

Misty.

Misty heard the chittering of the bug type Pokémon.

"Ew, ew, ew, gross, gross, gross, get away, get away, get away." Misty said terrified.

 _ **"Remember. Don't let your fear control you, control your fear.**_ _" Misty heard Jason say in her head._

"Okay. I'm not afraid of bug types, I'm not afraid of bug types, I'm not. Afraid. Of. Bug. Types... Staryu."

Misty's staryu burst from her Pokéball.

" _Yu-Staryu-Star_."

"Staryu use swift. Keep the bug types away."

" _Staryu_."

Ash.

Ash could almost sense the Rattatta getting closer. He knew that Rattatta could eat through solid steel, he would be a feast fit for a Slowking.

"Butterfree, can you put the Rattatta to sleep with sleep powder?"

Butterfree's pokéball wiggled Before Butterfree flew out and began to use sleep powder.

"Thanks, Butterfree." Ash said.

" _Butterfree_."

Seymour, Brock, Pikachu, and Clefairy.

The group ran through the cave with Brocks Zubat in front to alert them of Pokémon and rocks.

They ran until they saw a bunch of bug type Pokémon being forced back by a Staryu using swift.

"Zubat. Use supersonic on the bug types. Get them away from Misty."

 _"Zu-bat_." Zubat said before releasing a supersonic shriek.

After the bug types were unconscious, Seymour untied the ropes, and Brock went to Misty's Staryu.

"Thanks." Misty said getting to her feet. "I didn't know how much longer Staryu could have lasted."

"Not long." Brock said. "Your Staryu was on its last little bit of energy. It would have fainted in a matter of minutes."

"Thanks again."

"Don't mention it. Let's go find Ash." Brock said.

They moved as quickly as they could through the cave till, they got to Ash.

"Ash. Are you okay?"

"I know who did this to us. He's going after Jason."

"Why do you sound worried Ash?" Misty asked.

"Because. The last time he and Jason met, he ended up with a broken foot, and getting kicked out of school."

"Oh." Misty said.

"What does that mean now?" Brock asked.

"It means that Jason might kill him." Ash said.

"That's bad." Seymour added.

"Yeah."

"Then let's go stop it from happening." Misty said.

They group left the caves and made it to the Moon Stone. They followed the path till they found a place where they saw Jason talking with a guy wearing the team Rocket uniform. They heard Jason say. "No surprise. I tend to drive everyone I meet away."

"That's not true." Misty said from their hiding spot. "Why would Jason think that?"

"We did leave him last night." Brock said.

"We decided that we weren't going to judge him anymore." Ash said.

"But we didn't get a chance to tell him." Brock said.

"Look. They are about to start a Pokémon battle." Seymour said.

Jason.

"So. Are we going to have a Pokémon battle?" Jason asked.

"Yes. And when I win. I will break your legs and go kill your friends." Braydon said.

"Vegeta. I don't care what you do. The gloves are off."

Riolu jumped off Blitzle and yelled. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

He yelled for what seemed like hours, but in reality, was only five minutes.

"You done?" Jason asked.

"Yes. I think I am." Riolu said.

"What did your Riolu just do? He was normal, and now he's glowing yellow."

"I went Super Sayin you dolt!" Riolu shot back.

"How?" Braydon asked completely confused.

"I'd like to know this as well." Jason said.

"Oh. I just powered up thunder punch, and thunder fang. It fused with the aura I bled off and became yellow."

"Wouldn't that make green?"

"Quit poking holes in my logic."

"Fine. Just beat him already."

Braydon threw out his pokéball. "Houndour. I choose you."

Riolu shot off so fast that even Jason couldn't track him.

The next thing anyone saw was a very confused Houndour flying out of the battlefield. The Houndour crumpled to the ground unconscious.

"What. Was that?" Jason and Braydon asked in unison.

"I told you." Riolu said. "I'm a Super Sayin."

"That Isn't possible." Braydon shouted. "Super Sayin is fake. It doesn't exist. How can you go Super Sayin if it doesn't exist?"

"I am Prince Vegeta, and you will pay me the respect I deserve."

"You deserve death! Get him Spiritomb!"

Spiritomb emerged from his pokéball, and smiled a wicked smile.

"Scary face does nothing to me. For I. Am Prince Vegeta!" Riolu said. "Now. Taste my Galik Gun!" Riolu put his hands together the back of his right hand against his left palm, and pulled them back. He began charging an aura sphere with everything that he had. "GALIK. GUN!" He threw his hands forward and a beam of energy shot from his hands, and connected with Spiritomb."

Once his Spiritomb was unconscious, Braydon said. "That Riolu is way to overpowered!"

"I am not a Riolu, I am a Sayin, and my name is Vegeta."

"No. You're not a Sayin. You are a Pokémon."

"And you are a sad, strange, little man, and you have my pity."

"SHUT UP! If you won't shut up, then I will make you. Stunky! Shut him up."

A red and white skunk Pokémon came face to face with Riolu.

"You smell like something died, was rolled in a pigpen, put in the pig's trough, eaten by the pigs, crapped out, and rolled in the mud again."

" _I take no offense in that."_ The Stunky said.

The Stunky turned around as if he was going to walk away, and sprayed Riolu.

Jason held his hand to his face to try and keep from smelling it, but it was to potent. His eyes watered and he could barely see. "Vegeta. Go and wash the stink off."

Riolu was unconscious so Jason returned him and put his pokéball in his belt.

"Kraken. Give that skunk a bath."

Gyarados emerged from his pokéball, looked at the Stunky, and used hydro pump.

The skunk Pokémon began sputtering water and flailing around with its feet in the air. " _I'm not finished_." The Stunky got up and began scratching Kraken.

" _Do you really think that scratching me will do anything? I'm freaking Gyarados."_

 _"Who said I was only going to scratch you?"_ Stunky asked. " _Hyper fang!"_

 _"Raahhh!"_ Gyarados roared in pain as Stunky bit into the exposed muscle and tissue.

"Kraken! Use thrash or body slam!"

Gyarados dropped right onto the Stunky, before yelling. " _Bite me will you! You're lucky I don't hyper beam you into oblivion!"_

 _"You started it."_ Stunky's weakened voice said.

" _How?!"_ Gyarados asked exasperated.

" _You washed away my stink."_

 _"You're mad because I gave you a much-needed bath?"_

 _"Yup."_

Gyarados sucked in a deep breath. " _That's it. I'm going to kill him."_ Gyarados used tail whip and sent Stunky flying into his trainer.

"Happy now?" Jason asked.

" _Very."_

 _"_ Pawniard! Shred this guy!" Braydon yelled.

A Pawniard emerged from its pokéball, and saw the Gyarados. " _Are you the one who is responsible for hurting my friends?"_

 _"The stinking skunk. The others were taken care of by the Riolu in my party."_

 _"You will pay for your misdeeds."_

 _"Not sure if you noticed, but your trainer is not a great person."_

 _"He is my master, and I will follow him until he releases me from my contract or until I die in his service."_

 _"What happens if he dies before you?"_

 _"Impossible. My master will not die before me, I will die before him."_

 _"You're making a few assumptions there."_

 _"Shut up and fight me!"_ The Pawniard shouted before glowing white.

When the glow stopped the Pawniard had evolved into a Bisharp.

" _This evolution should have given me more than enough power to destroy you."_

 _"Hyper beam!"_ Gyarados shouted.

When the attack ended. There was a Bisharp glowing molten red.

"Gyarados! He has sturdy and endure!"

"He also has the ability anger point. Unusual for members of the Pawniard and Bisharp family." Jason's pokedex said

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

"It means you're screwed." Braydon said smugly. "Now Bisharp! Use slash!"

Bisharp slashed one arm, then the second arm, cutting Gyarados.

With a heavy thud Gyarados fell to the ground unconscious.

"Kraken no!"

"Now." Braydon laughed. "I've taken out your strongest Pokémon, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Those weren't my strongest Pokémon." Jason countered.

"Then why were you so sad when they fainted?"

"Because. Unlike you I care about all my Pokémon. Not just the strongest, and all of my Pokémon are the strongest in their own way."

"If that's true then use your Blitzle to beat my last two Pokémon."

Jason looked down at Blitz. "Do you think that you can beat him? You don't have to; I won't make you fight if you don't want to."

Blitzle looked at Gyarados, to Bisharp, back to Gyarados, and said. " _I'll do it. For Kraken."_

Blitzle walked out onto the battlefield, and Jason returned Kraken.

" _Do you feel a sense of duty to avenge your comrade?"_ Bisharp asked.

" _No. It's not my duty to avenge him. It's my responsibility to kick your sorry excuse for a face in!"_

 _"_ Whoa. Where did that come from?" Jason asked.

" _I'm sick and tired of being weak. I will no longer be weak, from this moment on, I will strive to become the strongest Pokémon in the world!"_

Meanwhile on another part of Pokerrra.

"We wanted to create the most powerful Pokémon in the world. And we succeeded."

A building in the middle of the ocean exploded.

Back at the fight.

"Blitz. Use quick attack, also start charging."

Blitz began to use quick attack. Jumping in and kicking Bisharp then jumping out of range.

After he had gotten a few good kicks in Jason said. "Now. Use agility, tail whip, and wild charge."

Blitz used agility increasing his speed so that he was untouchable, then he used his tail as a whip, making sure not to hit the blades on Bisharp, finally he powered up a wild charge and hit Bisharp head on, knocking him unconscious. _"I! AM! NOT! WEAK!"_

 _"_ Fine!" Braydon snapped. "I have a Pokémon that you won't be able to beat so easily. Absol go!"

An Absol emerged from its pokéball, looked around, took one look at Jason, and laid down on the ground.

Blitz walked over to Absol and said. " _Are you okay?"_

 _"Your trainer makes my head hurt. I can't even look at him."_

 _"_ Absol! Get up and beat this Blitzle!"

Blitz looked at Braydon and snorted at him.

Braydon backhanded Blitz.

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Seymour, and Clefairy.

"Uh Oh." Ash said. "He really shouldn't have hit Blitz."

"I should probably feel bad for him." Misty said. "But I just can't."

"Ash? What can we expect to see Jason do?" Brock asked.

"Let's not find out." Ash said.

The group ducked down out of sight.

Braydon.

Braydon looked at Jason, and saw pure unadulterated rage. It wasn't the rage of a toddler throwing a tantrum over their favorite toy being taken, it was, for lack of a better term, righteous indignation. Jason was so mad it looked like he was going to have an aneurysm out of sheer rage.

"You. Dare lay your filthy hands on one of my Pokémon? I'll kill you for that!" Jason roared in rage.

"Whoa now. Let's just calm down here." Braydon said losing control of his bladder.

"Why should I? You just abused one of my Pokémon. You think that me breaking your foot was bad, wait till you see what I do to you this time." Jason began walking towards Braydon, taking heavy breaths. Clenching And unclenching his hands into fists.

Braydon turned around and began running away.

"JASON!" A voice yelled.

Jason looked over and Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Misty, Seymour, and a Clefairy running towards him.

"Jason! Don't do it! He's not worth it!" Ash yelled.

"He must be dealt with severely!" Jason seethed.

"Look. We were shocked at what you were going to do to team Rocket, okay." Misty said. "We understand why you do what you do, we understand your thought process, but you beat him in a Pokémon battle, can't you take that at face value and leave?"

"He backhanded Blitz! I can't just let that slide!"

"Show us the good that we know you have in you." Brock said. "Look. He abandoned his Absol, take care of it. Don't let the sins of the trainer affect the Pokémon."

Jason turned around, and saw Blitz standing guard over the Absol, and walked over. "Are you okay?"

" _I can't look at you. The pain is too much."_

"What pain?"

" _Looking at you, it's like you are constantly standing on an edge, and it doesn't take much to push you over the edge, and when you go over the edge, something disastrous happens."_

"It's not like that. Yes, when I get pushed over the edge, I will do whatever it takes to solve the issue."

" _It usually ends in disaster."_

"What do you classify as a disaster?"

" _Any event where there is loss of life."_

"I don't kill, I will put them in a body cast for six months, but I won't kill."

" _There's a part of me that wants to believe you."_

"Do whatever you want. If you want me to be your trainer then I'll train you. If you want to go back to Braydon, then go back to him. If you want to roam free, I'll buy you the time you need to get away."

" _I will follow you. When you gain my trust, I will allow you to catch me."_

Jason walked over to the pokéball, and crushed it under his foot.

Braydon

"Did it work?" The female asked.

"Yes." Braydon said. "He thinks that I still hate him for what he did to me."

"Do you?"

"No. Four years ago, I was a jerk and a bully. Jason put me on the right track."

"You're sure that he believed you."

"Yes. He is one hundred percent convinced that I am still the same jerk from Pokémon school I was four years ago. unfortunately, I had to backhand on of his Pokémon to make it believable.

"What's the problem?"

"I think he'll be really eager to punch me in the throat next time he sees me."

"We need to destroy team rocket before they harm anymore Pokémon. That is the mission."

"I still don't see why we couldn't have told him."

"To completely destroy team rocket, we must destroy them from the inside out."

"That's cold."

the woman turned to face him, and Braydon looked at Lorelei the elite four ice trainer. "Think of it this way. You will be doing your country a great service."

With that, Braydon turned around and left Lorelei's office. The ice trainer stared out the window. "Oh Jason. If only you didn't have such a hero complex. Maybe we would have chosen you to defend Kanto."

AN: I bet you weren't expecting that. I know that I made Braydon out to be this big, bad character in the beginning, but as I progressed, I decided to make him a more complex character. He is Jason's rival just not in the same way as Ash and Gary. As I said in the beginning. this is an A.U., and in this A.U. the Elite four are well aware of team rocket, and what they do to Pokémon. Hence, they have their own operative to try and stop them. What will happen? come back next chapter and find out.


	14. Cerulean city

"Do you remember the plan?" The male Rocket admin asked.

"Yes. We take all the Pokémon from the cerulean city gym, then use them to gain control of the gym. We kick them out, take control, and make sure that no one can get a cascade badge:" the female rocket admin replied.

"Good. Now let's go."

The next day.

The four trainers had headed to Cerulean city while Seymour went back to Mount Moon to help the Pokémon there. They had made it to Cerulean city and were headed to the Cerulean city gym when they were stopped by officer Jenny.

"Hold it right there."

"What is it ma'am?" Ash asked.

"There was a robbery in town last night, and you four looks awfully suspicious."

"Will you please be my girlfriend?" Brock asked. "Please say yes, and you can show me the true meaning of love."

"Vegeta. Do something about that." Jason said.

"I don't know of this vegeta you speak of."

"Of course, you don't." Jason sighed. "So. Who are you today?"

"Today. I am Bell Cranel, and I am here to serve, and protect the goddess Hestia." Riolu said pointing at Misty.

"Fan freaking tastic." Jason sighed again. "Bell, will you take care of Mr. romantic over there?"

"Only if goddess Hestia allows it."

"Misty?"

"Bell, Brock has been mind controlled by an artifact. Get him away from her before something really bad happens."

Riolu jumped in the air and kicked Brock in his face.

"Now that, that's taken care of." Jason said showing his trainer badge to officer Jenny. "My dad is Bruce Todd of Todd enterprises, if you tell me what happened, maybe he can help with the investigation."

"Why should I listen to you? Just because your father is a rich man doesn't mean I should listen to you."

"If something was stolen that is made at his company, he could tell you how many items can be made from them."

"I suppose so. A vacuum, some hoses, and a generator was stolen."

Todd enterprises: Bruce Todd's office.

"Have those emails sent out, then get me the weekly report, and tell Lucius that I'm on my way to see him."

"All right Mr. Todd." Christa, his secretary said.

Bruce was in the elevator, on his way down to see Lucius fox in Todd enterprises science and technology labs. When his Dex rang.

Todd enterprises is a company that makes equipment for Pokémon centers, doctors' offices, etc. But their equipment could be modified for other uses.

"Jason?"

 _"Dad. Do you know what a vacuum, two hoses, and an air compressor can be used for?"_

"Let me ask Lucius."

 _"Okay."_

Bruce exited the elevator and made his way to Lucius. "Hey Lucius, what could be made with a vacuum, two hoses, and an air compressor?"

"It sounds like a pump of some sort, sir."

"Did you hear that Jason?"

 _"yeah. It's a pump of some kind. The question is what is it being used on?"_

"What town are you in?"

 _"Cerulean city."_

"They are trying to take control of the Cerulean city gym."

 _"Not if I can help it."_

"Jason! Don't go anywhere near that gym."

 _"Why?"_

"Team rocket is in control of that gym!"

 _"How do you know that?"_

"It's something they would do. You know what happened to your grandparents, and I can't let that happen to you."

 _"I will not lose to them."_

"I'm not worried about if you win or lose. I'm worried that they are going to kill you."

 _"I won't let them kill me dad! My Pokémon will kill them before they can touch me."_

"I Won't lose anyone else to them! Not again Jason."

" _Okay dad."_

"Take care Jason."

" _You too."_

Bruce hung up the phone and said. "I need to get to Cerulean city five minutes ago."

"Why's that sir?" Lucius asked.

"Jason is going to try and fight team Rocket."

"But you told him not to."

"This is Jason we're talking about Lucius. Had it been Dick, he would have listened, but Jason. Jason has always been the protective brother, whenever someone was picking on Tim, and Dick scolded them for doing so, they would stop for a day, or a week, but they would start picking on Tim again. When Jason saw what they were doing to his little brother, he lost it, and attacked them. Jason has gained a reputation for protecting the weak. One time he saw a kid kicking a baby Pidgey around, and Jason broke the kids' foot. No Lucius Jason is going to go and take on those team Rocket agents, and I need to get there before they hurt him."

"Understood Mr. Wayne." Lucius said. "Will you be going by Pokémon or helicopter?"

"Helicopter would be faster."

"Don't forget Jason's Birthday present sir."

"Right." Bruce said grabbing the box off the table. "Thanks for getting it done so quickly Lucius."

"You're welcome sir."

Bruce got in the Helicopter and told them to take off.

Cerulean city.

"Let's go." Jason said.

"Did you not hear your dad?" Ash asked.

"Yes. I heard him, But I'm not going to sit idly by, and watch as team Rocket takes control of this town."

"This is a suicide mission." Brock said.

"Don't care."

"Don't do it Jason." Misty said.

Jason kept walking to the Cerulean city gym, and barged in. "HEY!" He yelled hearing his voice echo.

"Prepare for trouble!" A male voice echoed through the gym.

"Make it double!" A female voice echoed.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Butch!"

Cassidy!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"CAN IT!" Jason shouted. "I'm here to get this gym back to the rightful owners."

"Without the water there is no water gym." Butch said.

"Fine! If you want to play it that way, I'll fight you for control of the gym!"

"You can't be serious!" Cassidy said.

"As an Arcanine protecting her pups!" Jason said.

"Fine."

Outside.

Ash was waiting outside the gym when a Helicopter landed, and Bruce got out.

"Ash!" Bruce yelled to be heard over the helicopter. "Where's Jason?"

"In the gym!" Ash yelled back.

Bruce ran to the gym and crashed through the doors and heard. "Fine! If you want to play it that way, I'll fight you for control of the gym!"

"You can't be serious!"

"As an Arcanine protecting her pups!"

"Fine!"

"Is this a doubles match?" Bruce asked walking into the light.

"Dad?" Jason asked.

"We will talk about this later, but you challenged them, and they are expecting a fight."

"Primeape!" Butch yelled.

"Raticate!" Cassidy yelled.

" Crobat." Bruce said tossing his Pokéball onto the field.

" Dionysus." Jason said tossing his Pokéball to the field.

The four Pokémon landed on the field at the same time."

"GO!" the four trainers shouted.

"Primeape! Use karate chop!" Butch yelled.

"Dionysus use counter!" Jason said not losing his cool.

Dionysus jumped in front of Primeape, and began glowing. Primeape hit Dionysus.

"Ha!" Jason said. "Dionysus is a normal type, which makes him weaker to fighting type attacks. Because I used counter all of the damage that Would have been done to Dionysus is turned back on you and is doubled!"

"NOO!" Butch screamed.

"I'll handle this Butch." Cassidy said. "Raticate! use Hyper fang!"

"Crobat, use Supersonic. Confuse the Raticate."

Crobat began Shrieking, causing the Raticate to become confused, and attack Cassidy. "No!" Cassidy yelled, and returned her Raticate. "Drowzee go!"

"Shellder go!" Butch yelled, throwing out his second Pokémon.

"Drowzee! Use hypnosis, and follow it up with dream eater, shred that munchlax's mind!"

"Shellder! Use clamp and follow it up with an ice beam!"

Jason jumped in front of Dionysus and took the hit from the hypnosis attack.

"Jason!" Bruce yelled as he watched Jason fall to the floor in a heap.

 _"Jason!"_ Clefairy And Absol said coming up to Jason.

In the dream world.

Jason watched as Drowzee saw him and ran to him. Drowzee began eating Jason's dreams.

"If you want to eat my dreams, then try these on for size." Jason said opening his mind to the nightmares that plagued him.

 **Jason was three years old. He saw his parents talking.**

 **"Sheila. I want you to hand custody of Jason to me."**

 **"What are you saying?"**

 **"You are an Addict, until you are clean, I don't want you near Jason."**

 **He walked around the corner and saw his dad with Catharine.**

 **"Jason. This is Catharine. Can you say hello?"**

 **"Hello." Jason said timidly**

 **"Hello Jason." Catherine said.**

 **He walked around another corner to see Catherine doing drugs, seizing, and falling to the floor dead.**

 **He walked around another corner to see his dad being killed by two face.**

 **The next corner showed him trying to steal the wheels off the bat mobile, and Batman taking him to a reform school. He didn't stay there for long.**

 **He kept walking and saw all his mistakes the criminals he hurt, the criminals he killed.**

 **He rounded the next corner to find a door. He knew what was behind that door, it terrified him, it was the darkest day of his life.**

 **"Excuse me. Are you Sheila Haywood?"**

 **"Yes. Why do you ask?"**

 **"Did you have a son about 15 years back?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"I think I may be your son."**

 **"What is your father's name?"**

 **"Willis Todd."**

 **"Jason?" Sheila asked in shock.**

 **"Yeah. It's me."**

 **They spent hours talking until he was taken to a new place.**

 **He was tied to the floor, being beaten by the Joker with a crowbar. Then there was an explosion.**

In the real world.

Munchlax looked at Jason, tapped his foot, and when Jason didn't wake up, he growled. _"What did you do to Jason?"_

Butch and Cassidy looked from Munchlax, to Drowzee, back to Munchlax.

 _"Don't make me mad! What did you do to Jason? Tell me what you did to Jason!"_

"Dionysus. Use metronome." Bruce said.

Munchlax began wiggling his finger back and forth before he began to grow. Munchlax used growth, until he couldn't grow anymore, then he began glowing.

"Crobat. Return." Bruce said returning his Pokémon to its Pokéball. "Unbreon go." Bruce said throwing his Pokéball.

Munchlax stopped glowing, and in its place was a Snorlax.

"Dionysus. Use metronome, Umbreon. Use payback."

" _For Jason!"_ Snorlax yelled.

" _For my master's son!"_ Umbreon yelled.

Snorlax's metronome became a hyper beam hitting Drowzee, and sending it flying.

Umbreon used payback and attacked Shellder sending it into Butch.

Jason's eyes flicked open, and he vaulted into a standing position.

"Jason! Are you all right?" Bruce asked.

"I'm fine." Jason said. "Now Bell."

Riolu hopped onto Jason's shoulder and said. "You called?"

"These two are trying to hurt the goddess Hestia." Jason said pointing at Butch and Cassidy.

"I can't allow you to harm my goddess." Riolu said pointing his paw at them. "Firebolt!"

An aura infused fireball shot from Riolu's paw, and it hit the floor in front of them, and fizzled out.

The four trainers looked at Riolu.

"I swear this never happens to me." Riolu said.

"Vegeta." Jason whispered. "They hurt your Bulma."

"MY BULMA!" Riolu yelled his aura pulsing out yellow. He held his arms out, stretching them as far apart as he could before putting them together and yelled. "FINAL FLASH!" The blast landed in front of Butch and Cassidy, sending them flying.

"What was that?" Bruce asked.

"Riolu knows mimic and has watched a lot of anime." Jason said.

"Oh." Bruce said. "Are Snorlax, Absol, Clefairy, And Riolu your newest Pokémon?"

"Four of them. Although Absol is here on a trial basis."

"How many Pokémon do you have?"

"A few." Jason said throwing his pokéball's to introduce his new Pokémon. "You know Kraken, Dionysus, Riolu, Absol, and Clefairy. This is Janus, Jolt, Drift, Blitz, Blaze, And Sahara."

"What do you mean that Absol is here on a trial basis?"

"She wants to make sure I'm a good trainer for her."

"Okay, how are you able to keep so many Pokémon?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to send them away."

"Okay, okay. Let's go take those team Rocket admins to officer Jenny."

Outside.

Jason handed Cassidy off to one of the officers.

"Thank you, Mr. Todd."

"You're welcome." Jason said. "Here are her Pokémon. There was a Drowzee too, but it escaped."

"Why would it leave its trainer?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it didn't like the way she treated it?"

"Maybe. Good day Mr. Todd." The Officer nodded before taking Cassidy away.

Jason walked over to Bruce and waited, shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

"Thank you, Officer." Bruce said to Officer Jenny, handing Butch off to her.

"You're welcome Mr. Todd."

Once the officers left, Bruce turned to Jason. "That wasn't very smart Jason."

"I know."

"What would have happened if I hadn't shown up? You might have been able to take them on by yourself, but what if you couldn't?"

"I just wanted to prove that I'm your son through battling, not through your namesake."

Bruce sighed. "Do you know why I changed my name from Wayne to Todd?"

"Because your parents died?"

"At first, But as I grew older, I realized that there was another reason why I did it."

"What was that?"

"I knew that if I kept the name Wayne that team Rocket would come after my family again, I didn't want anything to happen to you guys. I've lost my family once, if I lost them again, it would shred me to pieces. I don't know what I would do."

Jason thought about batman.

Bruce looked over at Jason and saw a mark on his arm. "What happened to your arm?"

Jason pulled up his sleeve and saw the mark that the whip had left.

Bruce grabbed his arm. "Who did this to you?"

"Some idiot trainer who thought that abuse was the right way to train Pokémon. I caught the whip, so he didn't whip Blitz."

Bruce looked at Jason. "I'll make sure that he..."

"No."

"What?"

"No. I want you to let him out."

"Why?"

"He'll come for me, and I'll be ready for him. If he comes to fight me, he will be fueled by rage and vengeance, he will make mistakes, and he has no moral background to stand on. I'll be fine."

"Jason. You have always been protective. You broke a kid's foot to protect a pidgey. You took on all the neighborhood kids when they were picking on Tim, and Dick wasn't getting through to them by scolding them. You ended up hurting yourself to protect Blitz..."

"Don't forget Dionysus, Janus, Drift, And Sahara."

"...How many other Pokémon have got by protecting them?"

"Blaze. I kneed a guy in the face to protect her, and I beat four guys to protect Jolt. The fifth guy almost used blast burn on us."

Bruce looked at Jason in horror. "How are you still alive?"

"Blaze evolved and protected us, and Misty's Wailmer evolved, and blasted the guy away."

"Do you actively seek out trouble or does it find you?"

"Usually it tends to find me."

Bruce stayed silent for a long time.

"Dad?" Jason asked.

"I hate the idea of sending you out knowing that you might not come home, but if you insist on completing your Pokémon journey, I'll give you this." Bruce handed Jason a box. "Happy belated birthday."

Jason opened the box to see that it was full of Pokéball's, and a lone Pokéball in another area. He tapped the Pokéball, and a Torchic hopped out.

" _Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Jason. Happy birthday to you."_ Torchic sang before jumping onto Jason's shoulder, and nuzzled Jason's cheek.

"I don't know what to say." Jason said feeling a lump in his throat. In his previous life Bruce had never treated him like this. He was better than his birth father, but this version of Bruce was better than both. "Thanks dad." Jason said giving him a hug.

Bruce returned the hug and said. "I think your friends are waiting for you."

Jason turned around and saw Ash, Brock, and Misty watching them. "Will you take Absol back home with you?"

"Why?"

"I think that she will like it at home better."

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

With that the Todd's went their separate ways.

Ash, Brock, and Misty.

The trio watched as Jason hugged Bruce, and Bruce retuned the hug.

"Who knew that Bruce Todd was a hugger." Misty said.

"You haven't been in their house when Bruce comes home." Ash said. "He hugs his wife first, they kiss, then he hugs Jason, and his brothers depending on the order they show up in."

"His oldest brother is Richard the bird tamer, right?" Misty asked.

"Yeah. His starter was an aipom though."

"Why is he a bird tamer, and not a normal type gym leader?"

"Because he enjoys the daredevil stunts that flying types can do." Jason said interrupting them.

"Hi Jason." The trio said.

"Hey Guys."

"Misty!" Three older girls came running up to them.

"Daisy, Violet, Lily!" Misty said. "What happened?"

"Let me guess." Jason interrupted. "Team Rocket came in and drained your pool before chasing you out of the gym and taking control."

"How did you know?" Daisy asked.

"I asked the right questions and put two and two together."

"You asked your dad what could be made with vacuum, two hoses, and an air compressor." Misty said.

Jason blushed for a second before gaining his composure.

"Well. Jason did save the gym from team Rocket." Ash said.

"You did?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. It was nothing." Jason said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's not nothing." Violet said handing Jason the cascade badge. "Since you got back the gym you get the cascade badge, but now we have to fight for control of the gym."

In the Cerulean city gym.

"So how are you going to fight if the pool is empty?" Jason asked.

Daisy pulled a lever, and the bottom of the pool opened letting the water level rise. "We built the gym on top of an underground lake, we recycle the water every day by flooding the gym, and pushing the old water back underground, and filling the pool with new water."

"So, the drains lead down to the underground lake?"

"Exactly." Lily said.

"Cool."

"Now. Onto the match." Violet said. "This will be a three on one fight. You will fight one of our Pokémon at a time. We switch places when one of our Pokémon faints. Whoever has the most Pokémon still able to fight after three fights wins the match."

"What happens if I win?"

"You keep the badge, and we keep the gym."

"If I lose?"

"You keep the badge, and we keep the gym. Since you aren't a gym leader this battle is symbolic."

"Okay. What's the restrictions?"

"The pool is the battlefield, if your Pokémon falls out of the pool then it's a ring out. If your Pokémon faints then you switch to another Pokémon, whoever has the most Pokémon at the end of the battle wins, if all your Pokémon faint, you lose."

"Is there a theme?"

"Do your best, and if all else fails, give up."

"Don't think I'll give up."

"Quagsire." Violet said throwing her Pokéball into the water.

"Clefairy. Do you want to battle?"

 _"No. I don't think so."_

"Okay." Drift go."

" _What's up."_

"Quagsire."

" _Let's do this."_ Drift said jumping to the float in the pool.

 _"_ Drift. Use sunny day, use it till the water is scalding."

 _"Right."_

"Quagsire. Use ice beam on that Grotle."

"When Quagsire comes up use leech seed." Jason said.

Quagsire surfaced and was hit with leech seed before shooting a beam of icy energy.

" _Whoa."_ Drift jumped out of the way, but was hit in the foot, freezing his foot to the float.

"Want to quit?" Violet asked.

"No. Drift use seed bomb."

" _Bombs away."_ Drift threw a seed bomb into the air, and it fell into the water before exploding, sending Quagsire into the air.

"Now! Use mega drain."

"Use sandstorm."

The wind kicked up sending sand into the air making it difficult to see.

"Now Quagsire. Use ice beam. Freeze him to the float."

"Frenzy plant."

"Into the water."

When they're wasn't a sound Violet asked. "What did you do?"

The sandstorm ended, and the two trainers saw Drift holding Quagsire in the air with thick vines, and branches.

"Quagsire. Use ice beam."

Quagsire readied an ice beam and fainted.

"What?" Violet asked. "But how?"

"I'll tell ya. Drift hit Quagsire with leech seed. With that Quagsire began to slowly lose life, then the seed bomb did some damage to Quagsire, after that the mega drain grazed Quagsire, finally the frenzy plant locked Quagsire in place, and allowed Drift to drain all of Quagsire's energy."

"Fine." Violet said. "Lily, tag in."

Lily walked down to the field and threw a Pokémon into the water and said. "Whiscash go."

" _Jason. Tag out."_ Drift said.

"You got it buddy." Jason said returning Grotle. "Snorlax! Use body slam!" Jason yelled curling in on himself.

"NO!" Lily shouted. "Whiscash..."

The water level of the pool lowered to nearly empty.

Snorlax stood up, and Whiscash swam away although slow, and sluggish.

"Whiscash! Use rest."

Whiscash went to sleep restoring its health.

"Snorlax! Use metronome."

Snorlax wiggled it's finger like a metronome and used... " _Charge."_ Charging up for an electrical attack.

"Whiscash. Snore."

Whiscash snored, dealing damage to Snorlax.

"Snorlax. Use metronome again."

Snorlax used metronome and got. " _Camouflage."_

 _"_ Whiscash. Use snore."

Whiscash snored again dealing more damage to Snorlax.

"Snorlax. Metronome."

Snorlax used metronome again and began growling.

"At least his attack is lowered."

"Whiscash. Snore."

Whiscash snored again damaging Snorlax.

"Looks like you got the bad luck with this battle."

"We'll see. Snorlax use Metronome again."

Snorlax used metronome and got... " _sword dance."_

"Whiscash. Snore."

Whiscash dealt Snorlax more damage.

"Snorlax. Use metronome."

Snorlax used metronome and got... " _leer."_

"You better hope that you get something better for your next attack." Lily said. "Otherwise your Snorlax is going to faint next turn. Whiscash. Use snore."

Whiscash used snore, and dealt Snorlax damage that left him unsteady.

"Snorlax. Use metronome one more time."

Snorlax used metronome and got... " _hyper beam."_

Whiscash woke up in time to hear Snorlax say hyper beam. _"You lucky yank."_ Whiscash said before fainting.

"What! How?" Lily exclaimed.

"Let me explain. You thought that you had a foolproof plan getting your Whiscash to fool health and whittling my Snorlax's life points down. What you didn't count on was the fact that I kept using metronome. I know that using metronome was a long shot because of the attacks I could have gotten, but I got the three most important attacks that I could have gotten. Growl, which lowered your Whiscash's Attack low enough for Snorlax to survive. Then sword dance to raise Snorlax's Attack to just high enough to do hopefully enough damage. Follow that up with leer, and hyper beam, and I won that one."

"Daisy. Tag in." Lily said kind of disappointed.

"You May have taken out my sisters easily, but I won't be so easily defeated."

"I think that you were watching different battles. I had a fairly difficult time fighting them. If you are telling me that that was them taking it easy, then I better step up my game."

Daisy pulled the lever, refilling the pool.

"Kraken. Go." Jason said throwing Gyarados' Pokéball into the water.

"Sorry." Daisy said throwing her own Pokéball into the water. "But you've lost this fight. Lanturn. Use thunder bolt."

The water sparked, and Jason could see the outline of Kraken, and Lanturn.

Jason looked at his Pokédex, and saw that Kraken had one Health point left. "Kraken. If you can, use surf."

There was an explosion of water as the pool overflowed. When the water drained both Kraken, and Lanturn were on the floor.

"NO!" Daisy yelled. "I can't have lost that easily."

"If it helps, you did get Kraken down to one health point."

"It doesn't."

"Well. Thanks for the badge. You can keep the gym."

"My turn." Ash said.

"No way." Daisy said. "After that beat down, we won't be battling for at least a week."

"Then I'll do it." Misty said.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"I'm a Cerulean city gym leader too ya know. I'll battle him for his badge."

"Fine." The trio said.

"Hey Jason. Could I borrow Blitz, and Jolt?"

"I guess. If its allowed." Jason said. "But I thought that you were supposed to use your own Pokémon to do a gym battle."

"Please." Ash begged. "I want to use type advantage, like I should have done with Brock."

"Let me ask Blitz, and..."

"No." Misty said. "You will have to pass or fail using your own Pokémon."

Blitz hopped out of his Pokéball and said. _"I don't mind_."

"Blitz says that he doesn't mind if he helps Ash." Jason said.

"No. Ash had his chance to use type advantage in Pewter city, he said that he didn't need help, now he has to prove it."

"Fine." Ash said. "I'll use my own Pokémon and wipe that smug look off your face."

"This will be a two Pokémon, Pokémon battle. The one who has the most Pokémon at the end of the battle wins."

"Fine. Pikachu go." Ash said as he tried to throw Pikachu onto one of the floats.

Pikachu grabbed Ash's arm and refused to let go.

"Pikachu? What's wrong."

" _Jason. Tell Ash that Misty is a friend, and that I don't want to fight her."_

"Let me guess." Ash said. "Pikachu doesn't want to fight Misty?"

"Yeah. He says that she's a friend, and he doesn't want to fight her."

"Fine. Butterfree, I choose you."

"Staryu. Go."

"Butterfree. Tackle it."

"Hey Ash." Jason called out. I've been meaning to ask you, when did your Metapod evolve?"

"A couple of days after we fought Brock."

"Okay."

Butterfree tackled Staryu.

"Yes."

"Not so fast. Staryu. Use water gun."

Staryu dove into the water, and sprayed Butterfree.

"Yes. Water types always have the advantage in the water."

"Butterfree. Use gust."

Butterfree began flapping its wings, creating a gust of wind, that began pushing against Staryu.

"Quick. Into the water, then attack from below." Misty said.

Staryu dove into the water and shot up from beneath Butterfree sending him into the water.

"Butterfree, return." Ash said returning Butterfree to his Pokéball. "Pidgeotto, go. Use whirlwind."

"Staryu. Back in the water."

Started dove into the water, and shot up, trying to hit Pidgeotto.

"Wing attack!" Ash yelled.

Pidgeotto Hit Staryu away weakening it considerably.

"Staryu, return. Starmie, go."

"Pidgeotto. Use gust."

As soon as Starmie landed, it was blown out of the pool.

"Oh no. Starmie is losing energy."

"That's game." Lily said.

"What!" Misty yelled.

"You said two Pokémon, whoever has the most at the end wins. He still has his Pidgeotto, while both your Pokémon, are too exhausted to fight."

"So, give him this cascade badge." Violet said tossing Misty a cascade badge.

Misty caught the badge and threw it at Ash. "Here's your cascade badge."

Ash jumped to catch it but fell in the pool. When he broke the surface, Jason was holding his hand out to Ash.

Ash grabbed Jason's hand, and could feel Jason's strength. It was startling at how strong he was.

"Here you go." Jason handed Ash the cascade badge that he'd caught.

"Thanks." Ash said shivering.

"Oh. Wait a second." Jason said throwing out Blaze's Pokéball. "Blaze, could you warm Ash up?"

" _Yes."_ Blaze said before snorting hot air on Ash.

Before long, Ash was completely dry.

"So. Misty. Are you going to continue traveling with them?" Violet asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to travel with them until I'm needed somewhere else."

"Well, since we got the looks, you had to get the skill."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think it means that you are ugly Misty." Ash said.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Misty yelled.

"Run." Jason said to Ash. "Run till either she calms down, or she forgives you."

"When will that happen?"

"Don't know, just run."

Ash took off running with Misty hot on his heels.

"So. How long do you think it will take before Misty catches Ash?" Jason asked Brock as they left the gym.

"How do you know that She will catch him, and he won't outrun her?"

"This is Ash we are talking about. The only way he's outrunning Misty is if he has Butterfree use sleep powder or stun spore, and you know as well as I do that he won't think of that till after Misty catches him."

"I'll bet 50 Poké that he gets away from Misty." Brock said.

"I hate to take your money, but okay. 50 Poké that Misty catches him."

With that the two friends walked after Ash, and Misty wondering what new adventures await them.

AN: so what are your thought's?


	15. AJ

"Where are we headed?" Ash asked.

"For the third time." Jason said. "We are headed to Vermilion city."

"Oh. I guess I better practice getting strong enough to beat the vermilion city gym?"

"I would." Brock said. "The Vermilion city gym is run by lieutenant surge. He was in the Kanto military for a while, then left to become a gym leader. He's pretty brutal, and only sees Pokémon for the strength they provide."

"Sounds like a real piece of work." Jason said.

"I agree." Misty said. "I've never actually met him, but my sisters have, and they got some really creepy vibes from him."

"I'll beat him." Ash said. "I'll fight as many trainers as I can, and then I'll beat him."

The rest of the day was filled with trainer battle, after trainer battle for Ash, while the others just watched.

"Why aren't you battling any of the trainers?" Misty asked.

"I will fight the gym battles, and trainers who abuse, and abandon their Pokémon. I don't see the point in fighting a trainer who hasn't wronged a Pokémon. I think that this is the type of trainer I'm meant to be, one who protects weaker Pokémon and trainers from those who would hurt them."

"That's a good reason to fight." Brock said.

"I know right."

"So. How do you plan on handling those trainers?" Misty asked.

"My dad left a lot more than pokéball's in that case he gave me for my birthday. There was Torchic, who wants me to call him Johnny, the pokéball's, a rebreather, a grapple, some throwing knives, a sheath knife, some flares, fire starters, and bandolier."

"Why?" Misty asked.

"I don't know. I sent my brother an email about it, and he said that he got one when he started his Pokémon journey too."

"Is he overprotective or something?"

"Yeah. Apparently, he tried to have Dick wait another year before starting his Pokémon journey."

"Why?"

"He doesn't want team Rocket to catch us unaware."

"Who knew that Bruce Todd was paranoid."

"He does it to protect us."

The group walked till they heard Ash say. "Yes. Ten trainers. I've beaten ten trainers."

"Congratulations." Ash's opponent said. "Have you tried challenging A.J. Yet?"

"Who?" Ash asked.

"A.J. He's this really tough trainer down the road."

"I'll beat him." Ash said. "After all. I have two gym badges."

"Just because you have two gym badges doesn't mean anything Ash." Jason said.

"Let's go challenge him Jason."

"We can go see him I guess." Jason said.

"Yeah! Let's go."

The group walked down the path until they came to a fenced in area.

"This guy can't be that tough. He's not even an official gym." Ash said.

"He does have 98 wins." Misty said.

"Yup." A new voice said. "And when I have 100 wins, then I'll go take on the gyms around here, and then go make my gym official."

"Can we challenge you?" Ash asked pointing from Jason to himself.

"Sure. Not at the same time, but yeah."

"All right!" Ash yelled in delight."

"What's your name?" Brock asked.

"I'm A.J. I'm going to be the best trainer around here."

"You'll have to challenge me for that title." Ash said. "I'm going to be a Pokémon master."

"What about you?" A.J. Asked Jason.

"I'm traveling to better myself and protect Pokémon from abusive trainers that might abandon them." Jason said.

A.J. And Ash walked to the arena area and prepared to fight.

"Sandshrew go." A.J. Said.

"Pidgeotto go." Ash said.

A.J. Cracked his whip causing Sandshrew to dig underground.

"Dive." Ash called out.

A.J. Cracked his whip again, and Sandshrew burst from the ground, and hit Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto. Return." Ash said. "Butterfree. I choose you."

A.J. Cracked his whip again, and Sandshrew tackled Butterfree to the floor.

"No." Ash said.

"Ha. That's 99 wins." A.J. Said.

"Let's do two out of three." Ash begged.

"Come back when you are stronger."

Jason walked into the arena. "I don't like the fact that you use a whip to get your Pokémon to listen to you."

"Whys that?" A.J. Mocked.

"I got five of my Pokémon from a trainer who used a whip, he was abusive towards them."

"What did you do to him?"

"I sent him to jail. I wanted to hang him from a tree with his own whip to leave as warning what would happen to anyone who abused their Pokémon."

"Your like what, ten? You have some dark thoughts."

"When I was six, I broke a kid's foot for trying to kick a baby pidgey."

"You have issues."

"Only with abusive trainers. Are you going to use Sandshrew?"

"Yeah. He didn't get a good work out from your friend."

"Fine." Jason said, his face going stoic. "Riolu go."

"I am not Riolu." Riolu said putting his hand over his shoulder and a bone rush sword appearing behind him. "I am Ichigo Kurisaki, substitute soul reaper for the soul society."

"Does he always do that?" A.J. Asked.

"No." Jason sighed. "The other day he was Bell Cranel, and before that he was vegeta."

"You're kidding, right?" A.J. Asked.

"No. I wish I were, but no."

"Are we going to fight or not?" Riolu asked.

"Yeah." A.J. Said cracking his whip.

"I see." Riolu said. "You are the hollow controlling that poor Sandshrew. Making it do your bidding. In order to save it, I have to kill you."

"Wait. What?" A.J. Gulped.

"Bankai." Riolu said creating a smaller blade than the one he had, and increased his speed before running right at A.J.

A.J. Cracked his whip, and Sandshrew jumped in Riolu's path.

Riolu tapped the base of his hilt against Sandshrew's head causing him to fall asleep.

"NO!" A.J. Yelled.

"Relax." Riolu said. "He's just asleep."

"But now you can attack him, and knock him out, and I'll have to wait for another trainer to come along so I can beat them."

"I don't want to kill this spirit. I want to destroy the hollow controlling him. Yield."

"No. I won't give up that easily."

Riolu ran towards A.J. And held his Zanpakutō at him. "I said yield."

"Control you're Pokémon or I'll..."

"Or you'll What?" Jason snarled darkly.

A.J. Gulped. "I-I'll do it for you."

"You really shouldn't have said that." Misty said.

"He's using an illegal Pokémon."

"How is Riolu illegal?" Brock asked.

"He's too strong."

"He is not." Misty said. "You're just jealous that you lost when you were so close to getting your 100th victory."

"Check his level." A.J. Spat.

Jason pointed his Pokédex at Riolu and scanned him.

"Riolu: the emanation Pokémon. Its body is lithe yet powerful. It can crest three mountains, and cross two canyons in one night. Currently at level 29." 

"Whoa." Ash said.

"See. Your Pokémon is to strong." A.J. Complained.

"Shut up!" Riolu shouted. "Your voice is annoying, and you expect your Pokémon to win at the crack of a whip. You don't show them the respect they deserve and expect them to show you the respect you think you deserve. It makes me sick."

"Shut up you cheater."

"Walk away with what little dignity you have left." Jason said walking across the stage towards A.J.

"What if I don't want to?"

Jason cracked his knuckles. "We'll see how much respect Sandshrew has for a soprano."

A.J. Gulped again.

"There is one thing that you should know about Jason." Misty said. "If he sees you as an abusive trainer or a trainer who would abandon a Pokémon for any reason, you will have earned his wrath."

"But I don't abuse or abandon my Pokémon."

"You use a whip to get your Pokémon to listen to you. You and your Pokémon should be on the same page, your Pokémon should be able to act of their own accord, without fear of punishment."

"You don't know anything."

Jason's Pokémon burst from their Pokéball's and gathered around Jason.

"This is what kindness gets you."

A.J. Cracked his whip at Jason's Pokémon who began shrinking away from him. "Ha. Your Pokémon don't even..."

A.J. Was interrupted by Jason punching him in the nose causing his nose to gush blood. "Don't threaten my Pokémon ever again!"

"Sandshrew. Attack." A.J. Said through a broken nose.

Blitzle stepped in front of Sandshrew and began glowing. _"You dare attack my trainer!"_

 _"Your trainer attacked my trainer!"_ Sandshrew snapped.

" _My trainer had his reasons."_

 _"Then so do I."_

The glowing stopped, and in Blitzle's place was a Zebstrika. " _Go on. I dare you."_

Sandshrew bounced into the air, and came down on Zebstrika, who snorted at him, and used head butt.

Sandshrew slashed at Blitz, and grinned when he drew blood.

Blitz blasted a bolt of electricity at Sandshrew's bloodied claws shocking him.

Sandshrew bit down on Blitz's leg.

Blitz used double kick, kicking Sandshrew in the face twice before kicking him off.

Sandshrew tackled Blitz attempting to knock him down, but Blitz turned around and kicked Sandshrew in the face with his back legs sending him over the edge of the platform.

"NO!" A.J. Yelled in pain, not physical pain, but the pain that one can only feel when they are powerless to stop a loved one from getting hurt.

"You actually care about Sandshrew, don't you?" Jason asked his voice changing from hardened steel to a calm stream.

"Yes." A.J. Cried out. He was my first Pokémon, and we vowed to never give up till we became the best Pokémon team."

"Then why did you crack your whip at my Pokémon? Why do you use a whip? It's such a cruel device."

"You train your Pokémon your way, and I'll train them my way."

Jason clenched his fists together cracking his knuckles. "More than half of my team was abused by people who think like that. It drives me crazy when I hear someone say that."

"Don't hit me again, and I'll show you how I train my Pokémon."

"What if we see it as being abusive?" Misty asked.

"It's not abusive. I train my Pokémon to withstand their natural weaknesses." A.J. said pointing them towards the tent.

The group made their way inside the tent to see all of A.J.'s Pokémon.

In the tent there was A.J.'s Sandshrew, a Butterfree, Beedrill, and Three Rattata.

"Now. Get in the pool." A.J. said to Sandshrew.

Sandshrew looked at the pool Nervously.

 ***CRACK*** "I said to get into the pool." A.J. said cracking his whip.

"That's a great way to prove that you aren't an abusive trainer." Misty said.

"It's for Sandshrew's own good." A.J. said.

"RAAHHH!" Jason roared in rage before charging A.J. and tackling him into the pool.

"JASON!" Ash yelled.

Misty dove into the water. What she saw horrified her. Jason had A.J. In a chokehold and was pinning him to the bottom of the pool. Jason had a rebreather in his mouth and could stay underwater for up to three hours. She tapped him on the shoulder. The rage that she saw behind his eye was fear inducing. She swam to the edge of the pool and tossed a Pokéball into the water.

 _"Goldeen?"_

Misty pointed at Jason, and Goldeen watched for a minute before pushing Jason towards the surface.

Brock and Ash.

The two friends watched as the water in the pool churned.

After three of the longest minutes of their life, the surface of the water broke, and They pulled whoever was on the surface out of the water.

Not long after Misty broke the surface with A.J. In her arms. She laid him on his back and began doing mouth to mouth. "Come on, breathe." Misty said before doing mouth to mouth a second time. "Breathe."

Misty looked at Jason and yelled. "Riolu! Get him out of here!"

Riolu bowed and said. "Yes goddess." Before pushing Jason towards the tents entrance.

"Breathe." Misty said After a third set of recovery breaths. "Breathe. Arceus damnit."

Outside.

"Why did you drown him?" Riolu asked kicking at Jason.

"You heard what he said." Jason said, sidestepping Riolu's kick.

"That forcing Sandshrew to swim was for Sandshrew's own good?"

"Yeah. He thinks that he knows what's best for his Pokémon but doesn't even take the time to think what will happen to them if he pushes them to hard."

"So naturally you want to kill him."

"No. I had a point I was trying to get across to him."

"And what was that?" Misty asked before smacking Jason in the face.

Jason steadied himself, calmed down so that he didn't strangle Misty, took a deep breath, and said. "Is he awake?"

"Yes. No thanks to you."

Jason pushed past Misty at an alarming speed and made his way into the tent.

Three minutes ago, in the tent.

A.J. Coughed up lung full of water.

"He's alive!" Brock said.

Misty got up and stormed out of the tent.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before A.J. Spoke up.

"Hey Ash?" A.J. Asked.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Why do you think Jason did that?"

"It was for your own good." Jason's mocking voice rang out through the tent.

"What?"

"That's what you told us about Sandshrew in the water isn't it?"

"That's different..."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is!" Brock snapped. "Jason. Just because someone trains their Pokémon differently than you doesn't mean they're abusing their Pokémon."

"That's not what this is about. Sandshrew."

A.J.'s Sandshrew came to them. " _Yes_?"

"Do you like the way A.J. Trains you?"

" _He pushes me to my limits, and sometimes past them, but he says that it's for my benefit."_

"That's wasn't my question."

" _I..."_

"Do any of you like the way he trains you?" Jason asked the rest of A.J.'s Pokémon.

" _He pushes us, but he takes care of us."_ His Beedrill said.

" _He takes us to the Pokémon center when he pushes us to far and gives us the rest of the day to rest up before the next day."_ His Butterfree added.

" _He makes sure that we are fed three times a day."_ His three Rattatta added in unison.

"Is he a good trainer?"

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our reason!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right."

"Team Rocket!" Ash said.

"I'll handle this." Jason cracked his knuckles before walking out to the arena platform.

"Let me help you." A.J. Said. "I'll prove that I am a good trainer."

Jason nodded.

A.J. got up on shaky legs and walked with his arm on Jason's shoulder to the arena.

When they both got on the arena A.J. Shouted. "Let's go Sandshrew!" While Jason said. "Sahara. let's do this."

"Koffing." James said. "Use smokescreen."

"Ekans. Dig down and attack them from below."

"Sandshrew. Use dig, fight the Ekans."

"Sahara. Use sandstorm, follow it up with slash."

Koffing belched out thick clouds of black smoke leaving the field coated in darkness.

Sahara ran into the darkness and created a sandstorm that pelted both her and Koffing before slashing at Koffing.

"Sahara use sand tomb, follow it up with magnitude."

"You forget That Koffing levitates off the ground."

"That's the mistake that will cost you."

"What do you mean?"

"I told Sahara to bury Koffing before using magnitude."

"No. Koffing use explosion."

"Sahara! Dig!"

There was an explosion that caused Jason and A.J. To fall to the ground, when they got back to their feet, try saw the smokescreen was gone, and Koffing was knocked out with Sahara getting to her feet.

"Sahara! Are you all right?"

 _"I'm fine_." She said. " _I had already buried Koffing under sand tomb, so that took the brunt of the explosion."_

"Good job."

Underground.

Sandshrew chased Ekans through the underground.

" _You'll never catch me."_ Ekans hissed.

" _I don't have to. You'll come to me."_

" _Sssso confident in your abilitiessss?"_

 _"Why don't you come see for yourself."_

Ekans bit down on Sandshrew only to break his teeth.

" _What have you done to me?"_

 _"I hardened my shell to the point that it's nearly indestructible."_

 _"I'll kill you."_

 _"Yeah. No."_ Sandshrew said before. " _Fury swipes."_

Ekans was batted from side to side then knocked out with mud shot. Sandshrew grabbed Ekans and was dragging him out of the tunnel when there was an explosion that knocked them off their feet and buried them.

Above ground. 

"I'll take care of ya." Meowth said stepping out from behind Jessie.

Jason looked at his Dex. "Sahara. Use sunny day. Make the sun as bright as you can."

Sahara looked at the sun and increased the heat of the sun.

"Now use sandstorm again, but make it nearly impossible to see, and use double team."

Within minutes the arena was covered in sand, and Meowth could be heard coughing and sputtering sand.

"Now. Use dig."

Underground.

Sahara made her way through the dirt and was on her way up when she had an evil idea. " _Hey Sandshrew."_

 _"What?"_

 _"First off. Is there a reason why you are down here, and not up there?"_

 _"That explosion caught me off guard and dazed me."_

 _"Okay. Do you want to help me best team Rocket?"_

 _"Do you need to ask?"_

Above ground.

"Where'd she go?" Meowth asked.

The ground in front of Meowth exploded knocking Meowth back.

A ball rolled up to Meowth before Meowth kicked it away.

A second ball rolled up to Meowth, but this one unrolled to show Sandshrew. The first ball rolled back and unrolled to show Sahara.

"Uh Oh. I tink I'm in to deep." Meowth said before the Sandshrew both used scratch sending him over into Jessie and James.

"You two don't have any more Pokémon, that means that you are out." A.J. Said.

"We'll be back twerps." Jessie said over her shoulder as they ran.

A.J. Turned to Jason and held out his hand. "Thank you for showing me that there's a better way to train Pokémon Jason."

Jason shook his hand and said. "I'm sorry I nearly drowned you."

"He was practically dead!" Misty yelled. "In fact, he should be sleeping after that, not having a Pokémon battle!"

"Don't worry Misty. I'll rest up." A.J. Promised.

"As for you..."

Jason's Dex rang, interrupting Misty.

"This is Jason."

"J-J-Jason." Charlie's weak voice came over the speaker. "H-Help." Then static.

"CHARLIE!" Jason yelled.

AN: so. Some of you may be thinking that I am letting Jason get away with attempted murder. No, I just decided to end here as a cliffhanger. I don't know about you, but I never liked A.J. In the animé, he wasn't necessarily a bad trainer, but I see him as being more of an abusive trainer than others in the animé. I had Jason Attack, and nearly drown his as Jason from the Comics. If you haven't read the earlier comics where Jason Todd is Robin here's a breakdown. Jason was abandoned on the street at six years old. Batman found him three years later trying to steal the wheels of the bat mobile so he could sell them for food. Bruce took him to a reform school where he lasted six months before Bruce took him in. Bruce trainer him for six months, and took him out as Robin, Jason was brutal and ruthless. He would chase criminals to the top of buildings, and push them off, then he would cry crocodile tears and tell batman that he tried to save them. After a While Batman had him sit out because he was too violent. During this time, Jason found out about his real mother, and eventually found her. She said that she wanted to get to know him. She made him feel wanted then betrayed him to the Joker, who beat him to bear death with a crowbar, and left an explosive in the room, and locked the door. Even though Jason's mother betrayed him, he still told her to hide, and covered the bomb with his body. Batman buries Jason's body, and depending on where you read from there, Jason was either taken by Ra's al ghul to attempt to give Bruce his son back, Talia al ghul took Jason so she could raise him to be loyal to her, or Jason crawled out of the grave. He was later resurrected with the Lazarus pit, and trained to kill Batman, and Joker, and he became one of the most lethal characters without superpowers in the DC universe. So, basing this version of Jason off of the comics, Jason will grow more aggressive, and violent, but I plan on directing his aggression towards those who would abuse, abandon, and neglect their Pokémon

.


End file.
